Monstrous Lover
by strewly
Summary: Nelliel Odershvank isn't looking for a man. She didn't need one. Or so she thought. Her world gets turned inside out as soon as beast like Grimmjow Jaggerjack shoves his way into her life. But she's not the only one. Grimmjow didn't know what was wrong with him. He's had hundered of women. They're all the same. But after he first saw Nelliel, he can't get her out of his head!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a long day, the restaurant packed and busy. Servers were constantly running through the kitchen, and the place was becoming more chaotic by the minute. Reservations were backed up, and waiting customers were getting more and more unpleasant. The waitress was sitting just outside the back exit, trying to relax a little. She was staring up at the misty sky, barely able to see the stars through the fog. She jumped at the sound of the door opening, turning to see her coworker join her on a break. The woman almost moaned in relief. "Ugh. Finally! Seems like my last break was forever ago!" She sighed, pulling her strawberry blonde hair out of it's tight bun. "What about you, Nelliel? You ready for the day to be over?" She turned to her fellow waitress. The woman smiled, brushing a stray strand of sea green hair out of her face. "Definitely. I've had enough of people to last me a month!" The other woman laughed. "I agree!" She leaned against the brick wall, closing her eyes for a moment. Nelliel joined her, and the two stood in silence for a moment.

The door slammed open as a waiter stuck his head through the door. "Yo! Nelliel! Rangiku! Tables are filling up in here! Get yourselves back to work!" Nelliel opened an eye to glare at the man. Rangiku groaned as she pulled her hair back up into a bun. "Yeah yeah! There's no point in yelling at us now. Save it for later, Nnoitora." The man kind of huffed, "Point is, you're needed." And he disappeared back inside. Rangiku rolled her eyes, and gave Nelliel a look. The greenette smiled, and followed her coworkers inside.

Nelliel slid back into the kitchen and set the pile of dishes in the sink. She had to stop for a moment to breathe, and leaned against the counter, taking the weight off of her feet. "Nelliel!" Rangiku raced up to her side looking flushed. "Nelliel! Did you see the complete hottie that just walked in?" Rangiku had a big smile on her face, her blue eyes wild. Nelliel sighed, "Look, Rangiku. We've been over this. I'm not interested in finding anyone at the moment." Rangiku rolled her sapphire eyes, "Oh just shut up, and come and look at him! Just come admire him for my sake if nothing else!" She grabbed Nelliel's hand, and dragged her to the kitchen doors, and the two pressed their faces against the thin windows. Nelliel scanned the waiting crowd, but none of the faces jumped out at her. She sighed to herself. Rangiku had a tendency to exaggerate, so this "hottie" might just be your average guy. "Look over there!" Rangiku all but squeaked, pointing to the other side of the restaurant. Nelliel followed her gaze, but her eyes found the person before Rangiku had to point him out. Nelliel could all but stare. The man was tall, almost a head taller then everyone else in the room. His hair was a sky blue, and he wore it slicked back. He was dressed picture perfect, his expensive looking suit tailored and styled to fit him absolutely flawlessly. The cut of the cloth fell perfectly over the man's broad form, and she could see from here that his form was something to be admired. "Wait a second! Isn't that your table!" Rangiku's voice seemed to be getting higher every time she spoke. "Oh my god! Nel, that's your table!" The ginger was almost ecstatic. Nelliel rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Would you lay off!" She laughed, and pushed her way through the double doors. "He's nothing special." But as she turned around, she had to check herself. Was he nothing special?

As she made her way over to the table, she caught herself straightening her apron and blouse, and wondering what her hair looked like. She laughed at herself. What was she doing? She approached the table, going through the usual routine: counting how many people were at the table, and what kind of people they were. There were three men, two beside the blue haired man. They were all obviously adults, so she didn't have to worry about asking for IDs. The three looked like good friends, although they were well dressed, with business like attitudes. An after-work meet up maybe? "Good evening, Gentlemen. My name is Nelliel, and i'll be your server tonight." She said as she laid down three menus. "Can i start you guys off with some drinks tonight?" One of the men, a tall brunette smiled up at her. "Just water for me tonight." He said pleasantly. "Thank you, Nelliel." She paused for a moment. She wasn't used to hearing guests use her name. "Alright. Anything for you two gentlemen?" She asked the other two. "Water will be just fine for me as well." The third man said, his grey eyes glancing up at her. She nodded, and waited for the blue haired man. He was leaning back against the wall, his head back and eyes closed. He didn't really seem to notice she was there. "And for you, Sir?" She coaxed, although he paid her no attention. "Well don't keep the lady waiting, Grimm." The tall brunette said, "What do you want to drink?" The bluenette opened an eye, and Nelliel almost gasped to see his bright sapphire eye. "I thought i told you never to call me that." He growled, his voice low, and beast like. "Just bring me whatever these two are having." His eye flicked toward Nelliel, and she froze as they made eye contact. His other eye opened, and she felt lost as she stared deep into those bright, diamond like eyes. "Please." He said suddenly, and looked away. She could feel the heat in her face, but she ignored it. "Alright, thank you, i'll be right back with those for you." And she turned and marched back to the kitchen.

She slid in through the doors, and let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Rangiku was instantly right there. Nelliel glanced up at her friend, who was standing there like a puppy who had been promised treats. "Well?" The ginger urged. Nelliel smiled, "Well what?" Rangiku made some groaning, howling sound. "My god girl. Are you dense? What was he like? Was he nice? Mean? Rough? I like rough men!" Rangiku smirked, and licked her lips. Nelliel couldn't stop from bursting out laughing. "Get away from me!" She pushed past the ginger, and moved to fill up three cups. "Oh come on! Details Nel!" Rangiku was almost begging. "Well, i asked what he wanted to drink, and he told me. So, you know! We're getting married tomorrow!" Nelliel rolled her eyes, and pushed past her friend again. "Nel! That's not funny!" Nelliel burst out laughing. "Rangiku, that's all that happened! What exactly are you expecting?" She groaned. The ginger moaned back, "Oh come on! This absolute hottie just walked into your life! Don't let him walk right back out again!" Nelliel gave her friend a tired smile. "Well, he wants to drink water, if that will help you plan our wedding any." The greenette snickered, and backed out through the swinging doors.

"Here you are, Gentlemen." She smiled, and set the three cups down on the burgundy table cloth. She slid them across to each man, and straightened back up. "Are you gentlemen ready for food? Or should i give you some more time?" The brunette gave her another smile, "I'm ready for food! Although i can't say anything for my companions." The grey eyed man smiled slightly, "I'm ready too, thank you." Nelliel looked to the blue haired man, and was surprised to find him staring up at her. "I don't need any food tonight." He said gruffly, and looked away. "Alright then, let me take your orders, and then i'll be back with your food." She smiled.

Nelliel stood at the front of the restaurant, buttoning up her thin coat. It wasn't quite winter, but summer was long gone. The air was cooling every day, and she suspected she would need to pull out her winter coat soon. The parking lot was brightly lit, the street lamps all fully functioning. She stood still for a moment, rubbing her hands together to warm them in the chilly air. The door opened behind her, and Rangiku filed out, followed closely by three other servers. "See you guys tomorrow!" Rangiku waved as they all went their separate directions. They all waved, to her, and to each other, their goodbyes echoing across the empty parking lot. "Well! I don't know about you, but i'm sure ready to go home! I need my beauty sleep!" Rangiku stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "You don't need beauty sleep." A voice said from behind the two women. Nelliel turned to the tall, black haired man, and smiled. "Honestly, i'm impressed with you two." She smiled. "If i wasn't Giku's best friend, i would have no idea you guys are dating." Nnoitora smirked as he slid his arms around Rangiku's waist. "Yes well. We try to be discreet." He leaned down and buried his face in Rangiku's neck, and she squealed. Nelliel rolled her eyes. "Then again, i'm just impressed you two can keep your hands off of each other for so long." The group laughed a little, and then said their goodbyes, heading in opposite directions.

Nelliel made her way to her car, sleepily fumbling for her keys. She was almost there when she became aware that she wasn't alone. She glanced over at the two men leaning up against two expensive looking sports cars. She stopped and watched them for a moment, observing from a distance. She instantly recognized the blue haired man, and upon looking closer, found his companion to be the grey eyed man. The two looked to be just casually talking, although she found it a little discomforting that they had just been standing in the parking lot for the whole hour since they had left the restaurant. She hesitantly made her way toward them, but they didn't seem to notice her. "Excuse me!" She called out from a distance away. The blue haired man's head sort of turned in her direction, although if he saw her, he said nothing. "Excuse me!" She called a little louder. The grey eyed man turned, and looked straight at her. "Are you talking to us?" His voice was a little annoyed, but not unkind. "Um, yes. I was just wondering if you needed something?" She cleared her throat. "The restaurant is closing now, so i was wondering why you were still here. Can i help you with something?" The two men exchanged glances, and the grey eyed man laughed a little. "No i don't think so. I mean, unless you want to come and keep us some company." Nelliel felt little pinpricks of discomfort crawl up her back, and she reflexively took a step back. She heard the blue haired men mutter something, although she wasn't close enough to hear what it was. Suddenly the grey eyed man gasped, and whirled back toward her. "I am so sorry! That probably sounded like the worst offer coming from a stranger on the streets. But that's not how i meant it! I promise i meant nothing crude by that!"

Nelliel couldn't help but smile, the poor man looked so flustered. She could tell he was sincere. She walked closer to them, and she could see a big smile spread across the man's face. "I'm glad i didn't scare you off! That's never a good first impression." He laughed, and ran a hand through his wavy black brown hair. Nelliel smiled. The man was nice, and he carried a friendly atmosphere. "Nelliel, right?" The man asked, holding out his hand. She took it, and nodded. "Yup. Nelliel Odersvank." The man shook her hand happily. "You can call me Starkk. And this is my good friend..." "Grimmjow." The blue haired man interrupted. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Starkk's smile only grew. "He's usually not this friendly." He whispered under his breath. Grimmjow sort of growled, and Nelliel shivered at the sound. "Oh poo." Starkk said, frowning at his companion. "Anyway! As you said, it is getting late. We'd better not stay here any longer than is healthy. I think i shall be off." He looked up at the sky, as if waiting for some kind of signal. Then he smiled back at Nelliel. "Farewell, madam. And thank you for giving me a second to explain myself." He offered her a big grin, and then slid into one of the cars. Nelliel went to stand by the other sports car, out of the way as Starkk backed up.

Once he was gone, she turned to Grimmjow, "Are you leaving too?" The big man just sort of eyed her. She fidgeted under his gaze. "Do you want me gone?" He said after a while, his voice low and quiet. Nelliel stared for a second, and then heat rushed to her cheeks. "What does that mean?" She asked, averting her eyes. "Just what i said." The bluenette said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "Do you want me to go?" Nelliel looked back up at the man, a little flustered. What was he trying to ask her? She flinched as he pushed himself off from the side of the car. He pulled himself up to his full height, and suddenly Nelliel felt very small. And very unsafe. She took a step back as he walked toward her. "What are you doing?" She asked, backing away from the man. She clutched her hands against her chest as he stood in front of her, looming over her. He reached out, and she instinctively flinched away from him. She almost turned to run, but suddenly he grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his big hand over her mouth. She felt so scared. What was he going to do? He obviously overpowered her. She was at his mercy. "I won't hurt you." He whispered, his voice almost gentle. Nelliel looked up at his face, unsure of what she would find there. He slowly released his grip on her mouth, and she didn't scream. There was something in his face that made her pause. Something strong. There was pain. And memories. She looked up at the distance in his sapphire eyes. What was it that she was looking at?

But suddenly, something seemed to snap inside of him. His eyes widened, and he stepped away from her, practically pushing her back. He almost looked frightened as he turned back toward his car. He seemed to try and hurry away from her, leaving her dazed in the middle of the parking lot. "Wait." she said quietly, trying to get her wits about her. He was already in his car, and backing out. "Wait!" She said a lot louder, and ran toward his sleek black car. He started driving off, and she ran after him a little ways. What was she doing? She felt angry. Did he think he could just drive off after doing what he did? She picked up a rock and hurled it after his retreating vehicle. "I said Wait!" It banged over the top, and the car instantly came to a halt. The driver's door opened, and he practically jumped out, and came storming back toward her. Suddenly she felt scared again, and started backing away. He looked really angry. She turned to run to her car, but by then, he was running too.

She had just reached her car when he reached her. He grabbed her arm, but she reeled around and slammed her elbow into his jaw. He fell back a little, and his blue eyes glared out at her. She gulped, frightened by this stranger. There was a strange sound coming from the back of his throat as he straightened back up again. But suddenly he was laughing. Sort of snickering at first, but then he threw his head back and howled in laughter. "You know what, Sousuke was damned right!" He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes, and he leaned against her car for support. "You would make a damn good mate." He chuckled, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Nelliel just stood there as Grimmjow's lips suddenly pressed against hers. What was happening? The man acted like he was going to kill her, and now he was kissing her? He leaned back, his bright blue eyes glowing in the night. She was so startled, she could hardly move. And did he just say she would make a good mate? Her stomach twisted around in confusion. On one hand, her heart was pounding against the inside of her ribcage, threatening to explode. And she could feel her face was burning, the blush only getting more intense by the minute. And on the other hand, her heartbeat was thumping in her ears, anger swarming at the corners of her eyes. Her lips were burning from the short contact with his, but the rest of her was burning with outrage. How dare he? Who did he think he was? She snarled up at him, and slapped him, hard, across the face. And without saying anything, she got in her car, and drove away. Leaving a smirking Grimmjow behind.

The night air was cold and brisk, a heavy wind tearing through the dark sky. The small group stood on the condo's balcony. Grimmjow was leaning forward, with his elbows on the thick railing, staring out over the city. "So how was tonight's hunt?" The man seemed to materialize beside him. The blue haired man glanced over at him, then continued with his staring. "I think i might have found something." Was all he said. The tall man smiled. "Is it who i think it is?" Grimmjow couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips. "I think so." The black haired man smiled. "I knew it!" He laughed, and play punched his friend in the shoulder. The bluenette just growled. "Calm yourself, Nnoitora." The man on Grimmjow's other side chimed in. The two turned toward the pale man. "What about you, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitora asked. "You found anything?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flicked up at the taller man, and Grimmjow saw the answer there. "Nothing." Ulquiorra said shortly. Grimmjow couldn't help a smirk. "That's not true!" He turned fully toward the ghostlike man. "You did find something!" Ulquiorra turned his eyes away, and said nothing.

A fourth man poked his head out from behind the black haired man, leaning his elbows on the railing like Grimmjow was. "Yeah he found something. But she's too young." The pink haired man smiled slyly. "She's a student." Nnoitora burst out laughing, and Grimmjow smirked over at the emerald eyed man. "Damn Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra's eyes flicked toward Grimmjow, but then he turned toward the pink haired man. "How is it you know that, Syazel?" The pinkette smirked, his brown eyes dancing. "Must you ask? Sousuke asked me to keep tabs on everyone during this time of year. All of us get a little out of sorts about this time. Sousuke just wants to make sure we're not a threat to anyone." Nnoitora burst out laughing again. "Not a threat? Our existence is a threat!" Ulquiorra looked down at the city, a small frown clouding his emerald eyes. Grimmjow felt the frown pull over his own eyes, and he stared up at the clouds. The four just stood for a moment, letting the words sink in. Suddenly Ulquiorra hissed, and balked away from the railing, retreating back into the building. Nnoitora looked up at the moon that was peeking through the clouds. "Still sensitive, huh?" Ulquiorra glared out from the shadows. "Easy for you to say. You only transform once." Syazel sighed, flicking his rose colored hair. "I suggest we turn in gentlemen. It's never good to gamble with moonlight." He said as he walked in through the balcony doors, Ulquiorra close behind. Nnoitora heaved a sigh, and joined them.

Grimmjow stood alone for a moment as the crescent moon slid out from the clouds. He shivered as that familiar feeling wrapped around him. He knew this moonlight wasn't strong enough to fully change him, but it was moonlight nonetheless. He had to blink a few times as his eyes shifted, refocusing as his night vision kicked in. His hearing range almost doubled in size, and he took a deep breath as his nose inhaled a million new scents. He turned away from the open air, and made his way inside. As soon as he was away from the moon's light, everything shifted back, and he shook his head, regaining his human senses. What kind of monster did it make him? To be what he was? Who would ever love someone like him? Suddenly, a face appeared in his head. She was smiling at him, her golden grey eyes staring straight into him. She batted her long eyelashes, a strand of sea green hair falling over her perfect face. It stopped him cold. Was it possible? He shook his head, banishing the thought. She could never actually love a monster like him. There was no point in trying to love her. But her name still lingered there, like the memory of the kiss he had given her. Nelliel.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock suddenly started screaming at Nelliel, and she threw it across the room. She opened her eyes, only to close them again. "Ugh." She groaned to no one. She rolled over on the wide bed, her sea green hair falling out around her face. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up, and staring at the wall instead. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, and just sat there, blinking sleepily. She jumped as her phone buzzed on the table, and she grabbed it, falling back on the pillow. It was Rangiku. Again. Leaving the seventh message of the morning. That probably meant she wanted to go shopping or something. Nelliel didn't have to be at work until 7:00 tonight, so the early part of the day was free. And Rangiku had the day off, so it was probably shopping. Nelliel sighed. 'Wat do u want?' The message had barely even sent when the response came back. 'We've both got the morning free. Want to do something?' 'Like what?' 'I don't know. You want to go downtown? I heard that Tenth Avenue just reopened, so i wanted to go and check out some of the new shops.' The greenette smiled. Her friend certainly was predictable. 'Ugh fine. Where do you want to meet up?' 'You want me to pick you up? You're on the way over anyway.' 'Sure. When?' '20 minutes?' Nelliel glanced over at the clock. 'Alrighty. See you then.'

Nelliel was just pulling her long, sea green hair into a ponytail when the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door, and unlocked it, pulling it open. Rangiku stood on the other side of the screen door. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a long, white, button up coat. Nelliel was wearing royal blue pants, a black t-shirt, and a beige jacket, the hood lined with dark brown fur. "Almost ready. Come on in for a second." Nelliel said, pushing the screen open with her foot. The ginger slid around the screen and past her friend. Nelliel tightened her pony tail, and slid into the living room. Her purse was sitting exactly where she had left it, and she scooped it up, throwing her keys into the small brown bag. "Rangiku, can you go and grab my phone off of my bedside table?" "Got it." Came the response from the other side of the house. Nelliel went to the door, and waited for her friend, who appeared seconds later, and tossed her her phone. And so the two set out.

Nelliel was sifting through a dress rack, when Rangiku came bounding around the corner. "Nel, look at this! Isn't it adorable!" She held up the floor length dress, and held against herself. Nelliel had to admit, the dress was attractive. The deep violet was beautiful next to Rangiku's strawberry blonde hair, and the cut would look good on her. Although the plunging neckline made Nelliel roll her eyes. Rangiku did have a body that licensed confidence, but sometimes the ginger just pushed it a little too far. "Giku, you'd be a walking meal to every specimen of the male race if you ever went out in public wearing that." Rangiku batted her big blue eyes, and gave the greenette a mischievous smile. "What if that's okay?" She said, giggling. Nelliel smacked her friend's arm, laughing.

"I think it would look amazing!" Both women turned to the new voice. "Starkk!" Nelliel smiled at the man as he leaned over the neighbouring clothes rack. "Hi Nelliel!" He gave the women a little wave, smiling. "I saw you from the other side, and i just had to come and say hello." The greenette smiled back. "Well, i'm certainly glad you did." She turned to Rangiku, who sort of gave her a you'd-better-give-me-details-later look. Nelliel just rolled her eyes. "Starkk, i'd like you to meet my friend." Rangiku smiled, and held out her hand, which Starkk reached over the clothes rack to shake. "I'm Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto." Starkk's grey eyes widened, "Oh you're-!" He cleared his throat, and the surprise vanished from his face. "I didn't realize you two knew each other." The two women exchanged a glance. "What do you mean?" Nelliel questioned. "You've only just met Rangiku. And you and i were just introduced last night." Starkk suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, well. I suppose i did just meet you two. But um. I guess i just needed to put a name to a face." He smiled sheepishly, and turned to Rangiku. "I hear a lot about you. I just hadn't officially met you yet, i suppose." Nelliel looked at her friend, and she could tell by the ginger's face, that she too was trying to piece things together. "Who's been talking about me?" She asked, laughing a little, although Nelliel recognized the seriousness in her friend's voice. "Nnoitora." Starkk answered.

"Nnoitora?" Both women said at once. "How do you know Nnoitora?" Rangiku questioned. Starkk's grey eyes widened a little, and Nelliel watched as he seemed to be searching for a quick escape. "Um." He started. "Oh, here you are." Another woman's voice joined the crew, and Starkk turned toward her. "Ah! Yes! Here i am!" He laughed a little nervously. "I was talking with an acquaintance of mine." Nelliel and Rangiku couldn't see whoever it was that he was talking to, so they just stood there, exchanging glances. Starkk walked around the clothes rack, "Why don't you come and meet them?" He said. The two friends turned as he brought the woman around. She was short next to him. Although anyone would be, Nelliel supposed. Starkk did seem to tower over a lot of people. Her blond hair was short and spiky, but fell longer towards the front of her face. Her grass green eyes shone like gems against her sun darkened skin. She smiled at them, and waved a little. "Hello." They both smiled back. Starkk stood behind her, and motioned to the other two women. "I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Nelliel. And this is Rangiku." They took turns shaking the women's hand. "And this is my girlfriend, Hallibel." He smiled widely, and slid his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes, and pushed him away, laughing. "It was nice to meet you two ladies, but we really should get going." She glanced down at her watch. "Baby, you've got that meeting with Sousuke in about half an hour. We need to move, or you're going to be late." She smiled at Nelliel and Rangiku, and started pulling a protesting Starkk toward the door. "I'll see you ladies around!" She called over her shoulder as they left.

Rangiku turned to her friend. "That was weird!" She laughed, and went back to her shopping. But Nelliel just stood there, a million different thoughts circling through her head. If Starkk knew Nnoitora, then there was a pretty good chance that Nnoitora knew Grimmjow. And the fact that Starkk and Grimmjow had both shown up at the restaurant where Nnoitora worked seemed like more than a coincidence. Why had Starkk gotten so nervous when they started talking about how he knew Nnoitora? Was it something bad? Something illegal? She glanced over at her friend, who was just sifting through clothes. Could Nnoitora be mixed up in something? Could her best friend be in danger? She just stared for a moment, watching Rangiku. She had heard that name, Sousuke, twice in the past two days. Grimmjow had mentioned it too, the night before. And now Starkk was running off to a meeting with this person. As thoughts went around her head, a memory surfaced itself. When Starkk and Grimmjow had been at the restaurant, there was a third man with them. She hadn't payed him much attention, all she remembered was that he had brown hair. And a devilish sort of smile. Could that be the Sousuke they were talking about? He must have have been. How else could he have assessed that she would be "a good mate" for Grimmjow? "What's with the face, Nel?" She jumped to see Rangiku waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Why'd you get all serious on me for?" Even though she was laughing, Nelliel could see the worry on her face. She quickly put on a smile. "I'm fine! Just thinking, i suppose." Rangiku gave her a you're-a-liar look, and Nelliel just grinned. "I've got to leave to get ready for work." Rangiku absentmindedly nodded. "So you need to drive me home." Nelliel prompted. Rangiku's face lit up. "Oh that's right!" She sheepishly grinned. "Come on then."

Nelliel walked into the already busy restaurant, and slid past the waiting line. She pushed through the kitchen doors, and almost ran straight into Nnoitora. "Oh hi, Nelliel! You're just in time!" She just watched him as he slid into the dining area, a big tray on his shoulder. The afternoon's thoughts presented themselves, and she frowned. What was this whole thing about? Was it all just coincidences? She hoped so. If Rangiku was in danger because of Nnoitora, she didn't know what she should do. But not just for Rangiku's sake, she hoped it wasn't anything serious. Nnoitora was her friend, and she didn't want to see anything happen to him. "Nelliel! Break a leg! We need help!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. "Coming!" She yelled back, moving to get her uniform on.

Later that evening, Nelliel stood leaning against the back of the building. She had only been here an hour and a half, and she felt like she had been running back and forth all day. The back door slid open, and a waitress stuck her head out. "Nelliel, you've got a new table." She sighed, and brushed a strand of sea green hair behind her ear. "No rest for the weary, huh?" She smiled, and the waitress laughed. "None indeed." Nelliel went to the front, and glanced out at the new table. She almost dropped the stack of menus she was holding. Even though he was on the other side of the room, she still knew exactly who he was. He was alone tonight, and sort of sulking in the corner. He was dressed more casually this time, in blue jeans, and a white button down. His blue hair wasn't slicked back, but just sort of naturally fluffy. Grimmjow. She just stood and stared. He looked even better than he had the night before. "You okay?" A waiter paused at the doors, looking at her. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Just lost in thought." He nodded a little. "Well think while you move, we can't afford to just stand around. This place is hopping." He pushed through the swinging doors, and she took a deep breath and followed him out.

"Good evening, Sir." She said, laying down a menu. "My name is Nelliel. I'll be serving you tonight." Although she had no trouble remembering him, she couldn't be too sure that he remembered her. "I know your name." He said quietly, his voice that deep rumble. She flinched a little to hear it again, remembering the last time she had. "Well, that's good i suppose." She smiled a little. "I'm glad to see you came back." He looked up at her, a sort of questioning look in his eyes. "Did you miss me?" He smirked. Heat rushed to her face, and she looked down. "Um, that's not what i meant. I just meant that it's good for business. That you came back. I mean. For the restaurant. Good business for the restaurant." She cleared her throat, her face burning. "Oh." Was all he said. She looked back at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she could see there was a sort of frown On his face. Did she hurt his feelings? "Well, i suppose i'm not too unhappy to see you again." He looked up at her, and his sapphire eyes seemed to swallow her. She looked away. "So can i get you something to drink then?" He looked down, and she thought she heard a small snarl. She felt her grip on her notebook tighten, and she tried not to turn and run. This man still scared her, although she had to admit he fascinated her. But then he looked up and gave her a ghost of a smile. "Just water please, Nelliel." She felt her heart flutter a little. For some reason, hearing him say her name sent her insides up in flames. "Okay." She squeaked, and whirled around, escaping to the kitchen.

She spun around rather quickly, and she looked like she was trying not to run away. It stung a little. To see her so uncomfortable around him. He watched her go, and he couldn't help it as his eyes traveled down the back of her. She was a beautiful woman. He couldn't even try and deny it. The way she moved just sort of drew his eyes. The more he saw of her, the more he wanted to see. She just felt right. He knew from the first night they met. He frowned, remembering what he had done to her. It annoyed him just to think about it. What had he been thinking? The poor girl should be scared of him. He didn't know why he thought otherwise. He was just lucky she even talked to him. He laced his fingers together, folding them in front of his face. It frustrated him. He didn't know how to act around her. She confused him, although he couldn't help but want to be near her.

"Yo! Grimmjow!" He slid back into the present. "Grimmjow!" He looked over at the tall man calling his name. Nnoitora grinned at him, and waved. Grimmjow frowned back. "So! Fancy seeing you here!" The black haired man smirked at him. "You wouldn't be here to see a certain waitress, would you?" He gave the blue haired man a look. "What's it to you?" He snarled back. It annoyed him how much the rest of them were so much in his business. And he didn't know why. Every other mating season, he hadn't really cared. But this year, it felt different. She wasn't just some girl this time. "Woah." Grimmjow looked back up at the tall man. Nnoitora was just looking at him, his eyes wide. "You've got this look on your face, man." A big smile spread across his face. "You look exactly how i felt when Rangiku and i started dating." The black haired man's face was almost glowing. "You've got something special there, Grimm." He smirked over at his friend. "Aren't you glad i suggested you come here?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Go away, Nnoitora." He almost snapped. The tall man winked, and went about his work.

"Oh. So you two know each other?" Grimmjow's head swivelled around at her voice. She was watching Nnoitora vanish into the crowd, then turned back toward him. "You guys are friends?" There was almost an accusation in her voice. It wasn't really a question, more like a confirmation. "Um." Something told him he had to be careful with the way he answered. "We know each other. I wouldn't say we were friends." Her beige colored eyes narrowed slightly. "Here's your water." She said sharply, and set the glass down, and turned to leave. He watched her go, a little lost. Was it something he said? He looked down at the glass. The condensation on the smooth surface was already dripping onto the burgundy table cloth. Her handprint was still on the side, and he just stared at it for a second. He reached out and took the glass, matching up his hand over hers. He smiled a little as his hand completely covered the print. "Sorry." He almost jumped as she reappeared. "I forgot to ask you what you wanted to eat." She looked a little sheepish, and he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

"Goodnight everyone!" Another waiter's voice carried through the emptying kitchen. A chorus of goodbye's and goodnight's responded. Nelliel was leaning against the locker room wall, sitting with her eyes closed. It been a long day. And other than running into Grimmjow again, it had been uneventful. "You alright, Nel?" She looked up at the waitress that was in the doorway, coat in hand. "You've been spacing out all day. Something on your mind?" Nelliel laughed. "There are many things on my mind." She confessed. "Everything okay?" The woman asked, slipping her coat over her shoulders. "I don't know, to be honest." Nelliel gave the woman a tired smile. "Ugh! But i am going to home and go to sleep!" She laughed at herself. "Life will fix itself by the morning." The woman rolled her eyes, smiling. "Go home, Nel. You need some rest." She called over her shoulder as she turned to go.

Nelliel pulled the door closed behind her, and locked the door. She was usually the last one to stay and lock everything up. There was no reason for it. She just normally was the last one. After double checking that the doors had locked, she turned toward the parking lot, where there were only two cars left. Wait a second. Two cars? She recognized the sleek, black car, and she froze. She didn't see the car's owner. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself. "I'm impressed!" She screamed at the voice right by her ear. She jumped away from him, whirling to face him. "You notice the car before you notice the person." He was smiling at her. "You make a very good target, Nelliel." He watched her out of the corner of his eye, smirking down at her. She just stood there for a second, trying to get her racing pulse to calm down.

"What the hell?!" She snarled, and marched down the steps. "Where are you going?" He asked from behind her. "Home." She snapped. She stormed to her car, but he was right behind her. "Aw come on. Don't be like that!" He reached out to stop her, but she whipped her arm away. "What's wrong with you?" He growled. He sounded angry. But she was angry too. She whirled on him. "Don't you dare ask me what's wrong with me!" She was right up in his face. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you?! What are you doing here, anyway? Come to harass me again?" He was smiling. Smirking, more like, and he was holding his hands out in surrender. "Whoa! Easy girl!" She snarled, and turned away from him. She reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out her keys. "Don't run off!" He grabbed her wrist, but she whirled on him again. She would have slapped him, but he easily blocked her arm, his big hand clamping over her other wrist. "Don't be like that." He glared at her, and she flinched at the sudden anger in his eyes. "Let go of me!" She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't budge. "Get off of me!" Suddenly he was kissing her again. She stood, wide eyed, as his lips pressed against hers. Then his tongue was in her mouth, and she turned her face away, trying to push him back. "Grimmjow-" He let go of her wrist, and pulled her face back to his. She desperately tried to pull away from him, but he took a step forward, pressing her against the side of her car. His mouth left hers, but his hand took it's place. His lips brushed her cheek, and he nipped at her ear.

She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She felt confused. She was pushing against him, trying to fight him back. But she couldn't stop her body from responding to him. She grabbed onto his coat, and she wasn't sure if she was trying to push him away, or pull him closer. He scraped his teeth down her neck, and she shuddered as pleasure shot up and down her spine. He released her other arm, and took his hand away from her mouth. His hands found their way to her hips, and he pulled her against him, hard. Then he pushed her up against the car even harder. She winced as he crushed her against the metal car, her back slamming against the window. "Open it." He murmured at her, although his mouth didn't leave her skin. She said nothing, her brain unable to focus on a single train of thought. "Open the car." He said again, his lips traveling back up to her face. He leaned away from her, and she gasped, trying to get a breath. What the hell was with this man?

He watched her golden grey eyes stare up at him, dazed. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her face, and pressed his lips against hers again. His tongue assaulted hers, as it forced its way into her mouth. She made a muffled sort of whimper, and it drove him wild. His hands automatically opened her coat, and he grabbed her waist, wanting to crush her. The animal inside of him roared its approval, and urged him onward. He wrested the keys from her, and he pulled away to find the right one. She gasped, and collapsed against him, her forehead falling against his chest. He laughed a little as he slid his free arm around her waist, supporting her. She groaned, and punched him in the stomach. He barely even felt the weak strike. "Hate you." She mumbled into his coat. His smile only grew. He wanted her. Badly. He wanted to drag her away, and dominate her. Like the animal he was. He wanted to make her submit to him. He wanted to make her his.

He unlocked the passenger door, and she tried to push herself off of him to get in the car. "Oh no. I don't think so." He turned her away from the car, and tossed her keys onto the seat. "Grimmjow, don't you dare!" She tried to push him away from her. He slammed the door shut, laughing. "You idiot!" She shrieked, and squirmed in his arms. He leaned down, and scooped her legs out from under her. She screamed, and threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?!" She hissed. He smirked up at her. "I don't feel like letting you go tonight." He carried her to his car, and set her feet on the ground. He rustled a set of keys out of his pocket, and pressed a button. The driver's door clicked, and he pulled it open. "After you!" He smiled. She looked up at him, her khaki eyes hesitant. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked timidly. All of a sudden, his heart wrenched inside of him. Was she scared of him? He looked down, his vision blurring slightly. Of course she was. He was a monster.

She watched as his face twisted in pain, and he looked away from her. He looked lost, the fire in his eyes gone. Her heart tripped a little. Were those tears? An overwhelming urge to comfort him washed over her, and she took his face in her hands. "Grimmjow..." He wouldn't look her in the eye. She pushed herself up on her toes, and pulled him down toward her.

He could feel his eyes widen as her soft lips found his. Why? Why was she so gently cradling his face? Why would she kiss him like this? She leaned back, and he just stared. Her eyes were closed, a frown etched onto her face. But then her beautiful eyes opened, and she smiled up at him. He could only imagine the dumbfounded look he was wearing, but he couldn't bring himself to fix it.

It was undeniable. In the two days he had known this woman, he had completely fallen for her.

There was no mistake this time. He wasn't just out to mate this time. It wasn't just a game this time.

He couldn't afford to play around anymore.

Grimmjow fiddled with his keys, trying to find the one that opened his apartment. It was hard with one arm. And he could barely focus with an angel's face inches from his own. She was asleep. She had been for a while. As soon as they had gotten into his car, she put her seat back and passed out. She'd been out for almost an hour, and he hadn't had the heart to wake her. She looked so perfect. So peaceful, and still. So he had gotten her onto his back as gently as he could, and carried her inside. She wasn't much to carry, but he found himself unable to focus. She was pressed against him, and her warmth was so close. So close it was painful.

He unlocked the apartment door, and slid inside. He set down his keys, and pushed the door closed with his foot. The move set him off balance, and he felt her start to slide of his back. He kind of panicked and pushed her back up with the arm that was still holding her. But he underestimated his own strength, and she started to fall the other way. He whirled around to catch her, and managed to slide his arm around her waist before he completely lost his balance. He cupped one arm under her back and head, and pulled her against him. With the other arm, he managed to break their fall. He rolled onto his back, and she lay on top of him, still sleeping. Her head lay on his chest, and he just watched her.

He couldn't help laughing at himself. He had never cared about other people. He still didn't. But ever since he had met this woman, he couldn't get her out of his head. She drove him crazy. And not just sex crazy. He certainly wanted that, but his head just spun when he thought about her. His brain just wouldn't work around her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. She confused him. But he knew one thing. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly, it hurt. He watched her sleeping face for a while, then leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Just holding her was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Nelliel blinked a few times, and yawned, opening her eyes. Where was she? She pushed herself up, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around at the apartment she sat in. She'd never seen it before. How did she get here? The previous night's events reran themselves in her head. Oh yeah. This must be Grimmjow's apartment. But where was he? The question was quickly answered as she was suddenly pulled backward by an arm around her waist. She screamed a little as he pulled her against him. He was on his side, laying on the floor. "Good morning." He smiled up at her. She sort of stared at him for a moment as she leaned against his stomach. Why were they on the floor? She thought hard to remember the night before, but there was nothing after she had gotten into his car. Had she fallen asleep? She must have. That still didn't explain why they were on the floor, right inside the apartment door. A million different scenarios presented themselves. What had he done while she was asleep? She looked down at herself. She was still fully dressed, so whatever had occurred, it couldn't have been too bad.

"What's the serious face for?" His voice interrupted her thoughts, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek before climbing to his feet. "You look a million miles away." He laughed, offering her his hand. She took it, and he easily pulled her up. He slid his jacket off, and threw it on the couch. "Make yourself at home." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. She slipped her coat off as well, and hung it over the couch's armrest. She collapsed onto the couch, and leaned her head back. She was still in her work uniform, which was now very wrinkled. She groaned to herself. Fantastic. Thankfully, she didn't have to work today, so it wasn't too big of a deal. But she didn't have a change of clothes either. She put her face in her hands, and sat there for a minute. She looked around the room, and was impressed with the neatness of the place. She supposed it wasn't entirely a surprise. Grimmjow did seem like the kind of man to be very organized. Maybe a little controlling.

"You hungry?" He reappeared from the kitchen. She looked up at him. For some reason, it struck her as odd that he would cook. Although it made sense, if he lived by himself. "Yeah a little." "You want eggs?" She smiled a little. "Sounds delicious." He disappeared back into the kitchen. Nelliel sighed, and leaned back against the soft couch. A shower sounded really nice too. She reached up, and pulled her hair out of it's bun, but left it in it's ponytail. She pushed herself to her feet, and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Grimmjow? You got a shower i can use?" "Nope. Sorry. I don't shower." Came his response. She stared at him. What kind of person didn't shower? He looked up from his cooking, and a big smile split his face in two. "I'm kidding." He laughed, "It's back through my room." Nelliel glared at him, then rolled her eyes, a small smile touching her lips. "Which way's your room?" Without looking, he pointed over his shoulder. "Third room down the hall." "Thanks." She walked back through the living room, and slid down the hall.

Grimmjow knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Nelliel? Did you want a change of clothes?" He heard her make a little laughing sound. "Um, that would be awesome actually." He smiled to himself. "I figured as much. Here you go." There was a small pause, then he heard the door unlock, and she pulled it open. Woah. He had never seen her in anything other than her working clothes. But now, she was standing here, wearing nothing but a towel, and dripping wet. Her sea green hair was pulled back, weighed down with water. The damp strands fell down her back, spilling forward over her shoulders. The towel was low over her chest, and his eyes lingered there. He already knew she had a good sized rack, but he had only ever seen it covered by her uniform's black blouse. Now, he couldn't help but stare to see so much skin. The towel stopped high on her thighs, and he looked down at her legs. And then his eyes traveled back up again, taking it all in again.

And then he was reaching for her, his body moving on it's own. She had taken a step back, but he rushed in at her, dropping the pile of clothes he was holding. His arms were suddenly around her waist, and he pulled her against him, crushing her lips with his own. She wasn't kissing him back, but she wasn't trying to get away from him either. To him, that was enough as if she had jumped him herself. He clawed at the small of her back, and she made a little sound that might have been a moan, but he couldn't tell. His mouth was still stifling hers. He stepped into the bathroom, kicking it shut behind him. He pulled her up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her bare thighs were warm, and soft, and he wanted more. He wanted to see more, to feel more. His hands traveled up her leg, and her slid them under the towel, grabbing at her hips. Her head slid back, away from him, and she did actually moan. Her arms wound up around his neck, her slender fingers tangling into his hair. And then she was kissing him.

His mind went haywire as her lips crashed against his. This was a different kind of kiss. This wasn't the tender, gentle kiss she had given him last night. This was a passionate, hungry kiss. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling her against him. She arched her back, and he almost gasped as he felt her massive chest press against him. He was ecstatic! Whenever he wanted something, he took it. It had always been that way. But this was different. She was giving this to him. She felt the same way he did. She wanted this. And he wasn't going to keep it from her.

Her head felt like it was on fire. He was all she could think about. She had tried to resist him. She had fought the growing pull she had to him. But as he grabbed at her, she couldn't hold out anymore. She couldn't resist, and she was through trying. She grabbed at his hair, pulling her toward him. She kissed him this time, not caring to stop or pause. He had stalled for a moment, out of surprise, but then he had answered her passion with his own. His big, warm hands were under her thighs again, and they were moving. She screamed a little as they suddenly tipped sideways. She fell onto the soft bed, laughing, and he fell on top of her. He started to push himself back up, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She heard his deep, rumbling laugh, and one of his big arms slid around her waist. She laughed as his weight pressed against her, crushing her into the bed. She pulled his face back to hers, and her hands traveled down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her back, hungrily, and pulled his shirt off. She thought she heard a few buttons tear, but he didn't seem to care, so she didn't either. She just wanted to be closer to him.

A buzzer going off made them both pause. They both waited, listening for the noise again. It went off a second time, and there was a knocking sound. Grimmjow groaned. "Someone's at the door." He climbed off of her, and ran his hands through his blue hair. "Sorry. The clothes are in the bathroom." He turned, and walked out of the room. Nelliel sat up, holding the towel against her chest. What was she thinking? She couldn't afford to get wrapped up with him. She knew how men operated. They didn't care. They didn't love. They were all just sex-crazed beasts that didn't give someone's heart a second thought. Grimmjow was no different. All he ever seemed to think about was sex. He was constantly all over her, and although she had to admit she wasn't entirely against sex, she just wanted something more. She wanted to care about someone, and for him to care about her. But she knew no such man existed. It was all just a dream.

Grimmjow all but slammed the door open, already angry at whoever it was that had interrupted them. "What?" He snapped, but instantly stopped, seeing who it was. The man's thin brown eyes flicked downward, then back up. He raised an eyebrow, and gave Grimmjow a questioning look. "What have you been up to?" He asked, motioning to Grimmjow's bare chest. The man stepped around him, and the bluenette gritted his teeth. The brunette was as tall as Grimmjow, and although he wasn't as visibly muscular, the blue haired man knew not to underestimate him. And not to anger him either. The brunette took a deep breath, inhaling the building's scents, and turned back toward Grimmjow. "Congratulations, Pantera!" The bluenette snarled, baring his teeth. "I told you never to call me that." He could hear the anger in his voice, but he did nothing to pacify it. "Congratulations for what?" The brunette gave him a smile. "This year's mate." His brown eyes narrowed slightly, but he wasn't quite angry. "Who is she?" Grimmjow just glared at him. For some reason, he didn't want this man to know anything about Nelliel. He wanted her all to himself.

He sighed. "What are you doing here, Sousuke?" The brown haired man cocked his head. "I had heard whisperings that you had found a mate this year, and i wanted to come and see for myself." Grimmjow frowned. "You've never been this involved before. What's up?" The brunette smiled. "What do you mean? I've been this involved every year. You all just don't know it. I usually watch from a distance." He looked away, and Grimmjow caught a bit of nervousness in his face. "That still doesn't answer my question. What's different about this year?"A look came over the brunette's face. The usual cocky, teasing look vanished, and Grimmjow saw what looked like worry. "Something's happening this season. I don't know why, but so far, everyone that's found a mate has imprinted."

It took a moment for the information to kick in. It was a big deal if even one of them imprinted. But if every single one of them was imprinting this year... "What does it mean?" He asked the brown eyed man. "Everyone?" He knew Starkk was already mating. So was Nnoitora. And Ulqiourra had found a mate, although that wasn't a guarantee anything serious was happening. "They've all imprinted?!" Sousuke just nodded, his face grim. "That's..." He could feel the smile spreading across his face. "That's amazing! That means that they can all settle down!" Sousuke inhaled sharply. "Not necessarily. Humans aren't bound like you all are. Just because one of you imprints doesn't mean your mate is forced to stay with you. You remember Gin." Grimmjow winced. Yes. He did remember. All too well. "You remember what it did to him." He shivered. "Yeah." He managed to say.

His old comrade had gone crazy after the woman he imprinted on had turned him down. He had gone wild with grief, killing about a dozen civilians before killing himself. Grimmjow hated remembering. It was years ago, but the pain of losing their friend still stung with every memory. That was back when they were all a lot more independent, so no one knew who the woman was. But that incident had brought them a lot closer. Now, they held an annual party that they all brought their mates to. They all kept tabs on each other, and watched out for one another. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation hit him. "Wait, if everyone's imprinting, then there's a greater chance of...'that' happening again." Sousuke just nodded. Grimmjow had to sit down. This wasn't good. The pain of losing Gin was enough to last a person a lifetime. And if that happened again, he didn't know what it would do to them. But what if it happened twice? Or three times? He slid his head into his hands, and just stared straight ahead.

"Do they know?" He asked, without looking up. Sousuke said nothing. Grimmjow looked back up. The brunette's face was a little sad, and far away. "Sousuke, do they know yet?" He said again. Sousuke nodded slowly. "I've just told them all." Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief. At least they would be ready for the worst. But then an even stronger though hit him. "Sousuke-" he didn't get to finish the question, his throat closed in on him. "Yes." The brown haired man answered, anticipating the question. "You have too."

Nelliel walked out of the bathroom, squeezing the towel around her long, wavy hair. The ends were still a little damp, but it was almost completely dry. The clothes Grimmjow had given her fit her perfectly, although they weren't very comfortable. Both the shirt and pants were skin tight, and the shirt's neckline was something Rangiku would be jealous of. She rolled her eyes, just thinking about the ridiculous ginger. She was curious as to why he had women's clothes just sitting around, but at the same time, she didn't want to know. Where was he anyway? "Grimmjow?" She called out. Whoever was at the door sure had kept the bluenette out for a while. She tossed the towel onto his bed, and made her way back out the hall. She heard voices, and she stopped to listen. "Look Sousuke, i'll be there later tonight." Grimmjow's voice carried over, "Maybe." Another man's voice joined in. "You should bring your girlfriend over soon. We're all dying to meet her." "She's not my girlfriend." Grimmjow replied sharply. And then she heard a door slam. A small pang of sadness poked at her. He had said that so suredly.

He walked back into her line of sight, and her eyes narrowed upon seeing him. He smiled when he saw her. But she didn't smile back. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall. His smile faded, but he said nothing. "So what am i to you?" She questioned, watching him. The question seemed to catch him off guard, and he frowned a little. "What do you mean?" She scoffed, and rolled her eyes at him. "Just what i said, Grimmjow. If i'm not your girlfriend, then what am i?" His frown deepened, and he opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. "I mean, you treat me like i'm your sex toy! Is that all i am to you? Just a play thing?" His blue eyes doubled in size, "No! Not at all!" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how much you heard, but it's not that i don't consider you my girlfriend. It's just that we don't like that word. It's too...generic for us." Nelliel just stood, frowning at him. What was he saying? "Who is 'we'? What, are you in some kind of gang or something? You're not allowed to have a girlfriend?" He paused, and she could see him stalling. "Grimmjow, if you want any kind of relationship with me, you had better be honest with me." She said firmly. "If you care about me at all, you'd better tell me the truth."

She wasn't sure what it was that spread across his face. There was pain, and sadness. There was anger, and a smile. She just watched him for a moment, trying to figure out how he would react. "Nelliel..." He scratched the back of his head again, obviously uncomfortable. "Whatever it is you're trying to say, just say it." She snapped, getting a little irritated. She knew everyone had their secrets, but she wasn't going to put up with him hiding anything. "Nelliel, i don't think you want to know-" "Don't tell me what i want! You don't know what i want!" Anger flashed in his eyes, but he took a deep breath, evidently trying to keep his calm. "Look, it's not something-" She snarled at him. "Why can't you tell me? What's so bad that you're having such a hard time with?" She was advancing toward him, and for the first time, he was retreating. "Nelliel-" "Stop stalling, damn it!" She was getting angry. What was his problem? "Nel, listen-" She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my god! What is wrong with you? It can't possibly be that bad!" He sort of shrugged, "Yeah. It's that bad." "Just tell me, Grimmjow! Tell me, or i will walk right out that door." He tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but she pushed him away. "Just tell me!" Finally, she saw something in his face snap, and his eyes flashed. "Nelliel, i'm not human!"

And it was out. She had been pushing him, but he never intended to tell her like this. If he had really imprinted, then she would have had to find out eventually. But not like this. Not this soon. The anger subsided from his eyes, and he looked back at her. She was just standing there, her face unreadable. "What?" She said quietly. He scanned her face, trying to judge her reaction. He wasn't getting anything. "What did you just say?" He took a deep breath. She was right. If he wanted any kind of relationship with her, than he was going to have to be honest. "I'm not..." The words stuck in his throat. How would she react? Would she run away? Would she reject him? "I'm not human." He said again, slowly. He looked deep into her big, beige eyes. Eyes that were searching him. "What do you mean?" She asked, just as slowly. He just stared into her eyes, losing himself in that beautiful golden grey. "I'm a monster." He said quietly, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He was afraid of what he might see. "I'm a..." His eyes blurred. He was already seeing her walking away. Disgusted. Scared. He didn't think he could bear it. "I'm a demon. A beast." He looked back at her for a second, trying to prepare himself for when she left. She was just looking at him, a strange look on her face. It wasn't quite surprise. It wasn't quite disgust. It was caution. She was just watching. Waiting. Whatever she was thinking, she was listening. She wanted to hear more. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know.

He took another deep breath, his voice a little unsteady. "There's not really a name for creatures like me. We're...changelings. Shapeshifters, i suppose. We transform. Our bodies change under moonlight." "Like a werewolf?" She interrupted. She was still listening, and he was surprised at how well she was taking this. "Yeah. Like a werewolf. Some of us change into animals. Some of us just change into different creatures." "How many of there are you?" She asked. He had to stop and count. He didn't actually know. Excluding him, there were seven others. "There are eight of us." She nodded, and looked thoughtful. "Who are the others?" He wondered why she wanted to know. "Um, well, there's me. And Starkk. And Nnoitora. And Ulquiorra. Um, Syazel. There's Ggio, and Ichigo. And Sajin." He looked down at her. Her frown seemed to deepen. "So Nnoitora is one of you." She she said it like a statement. Like she was confirming something. "Are any of you dangerous?" She continued. "When you, uh, transform?" He couldn't believe it. He'd just told her the truth. The deepest, darkest truth about himself, and she was just standing here asking him questions. A small blossom of hope warmed his stomach. What if she didn't run after all?

Nelliel just sat on the couch, digesting everything Grimmjow had just told her. He had explained that they weren't exactly in a gang, but it could be considered a club. A "gentlemen's club" as he had called it. The "club" was run by a human scientist named Sousuke Aizen. He had found them all, and brought them together for safety reasons. If was better if they could all sort of keep tabs on each other. That way, they had each other's backs, and were also keeping each other in line.

He had also explained their mating season. Because of their animalistic sides, they were sometimes controlled by instinct, and not by reason. Every year, for a good two or three months, they were all driven to mate. This just meant that they all chose a mate for the season, and just had sex as much as humanly possible. When their mating season came to a close, they brought their mates to Sousuke, who erased their memories. That way, they were free from any kind of human ties. And the women never remembered them, so their secret stayed safe.

But Grimmjow had also told her about another aspect of their mating, called imprinting. When one of them found a mate, and imprinted, it was like finding their true love. When they imprinted, both halves of them were involved, and they weren't just driven by animalistic urges. Their human half fell in love, while the beast side was bound to a lifelong mate. That was when they imprinted. But once they did, they could never chose another mate. And if their Imprinted rejected them, it was double the heartache. Their human hearts were broken, but it was multiplied ten times over by their animal bonds that weren't shared. He had told her a story about one of them who had imprinted, and his Imprinted had rejected him. He had gone wild, and eventually killed himself, the hurt was too great. But that wasn't what dominated her thoughts.

What she couldn't stop think about was something else. Grimmjow had told her he had already imprinted.

On her.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow lay on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. He felt sick. After he had told Nelliel everything, she had gotten really quiet. She had sat down on the couch, and stayed there for almost an hour, just sitting. And then she had asked him to drive her home. She didn't sound mad. She hadn't been scared. She was just quiet, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She had directed him to her house, but other then that, she hadn't said a word. When they arrived, she had leaned over, and kissed him, lightly, on the cheek, and said goodbye. And then she had disappeared inside her house. And that was it. He had never been so confused. Then again, he had never paid so much attention to anyone before. He couldn't help but assume the worst. She must be disgusted. It was all that made sense. She seemed like a reserved woman anyway. If she was feeling anything toward him, she would hide it. So he had no choice but to wait, and see.

Nelliel felt like she was in a trance. She was just going through the motions. She washed her clothes. She folded them. She put them away. She cleaned the house a little. She had made dinner. But now, she just sat there at the table. The plate of food in front of her had long cooled, untouched. She just stared, her eyes not seeing anything. What was wrong with her? Her brain just felt empty. Nothing really mattered much. Why? What had changed in the course of an afternoon? The answer was already there. It had been there all day.

Grimmjow had happened.

Whenever she thought about it, her stomach twisted up. She couldn't believe that someone like him could ever imprint on someone like her. Why? Why?! It didn't make any sense! She had met him two days before. She understood that it had something to do with the fact that he was part animal, but he was also part human. What had she done that had attracted him? Why was it that he had fallen in love so fast? She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as she thought back, remembering the time she had spent with him. He was so rough with her, kissing her and touching her whether she wanted him to or not. But at the same time, he was so gentle, carrying her while she slept, and caring for her. She missed the way he held her, and how she felt so small in his warm embrace. She wanted to kiss him again, and feel his want for her. She already missed the sound of his voice. The touch of his skin.

She needed him.

It hit her like a brick wall. The plate she had been holding fell, shattering on the floor. She hadn't even realized she had stood up. She just stayed there, unable to function. She felt so alone. So cold. Her arms moved on their own, wrapping around her, hugging her body in an attempt to dispel the growing frost inside of her. She was so cold. She shivered, despite the pleasant air. She was scared. Scared of him. Scared of what he did to her. Scared of what was happening to her. Scared of the fact that she needed him. She needed him so bad, it hurt. It hurt a lot. It stung, right in the center of her chest. It burned, like a part of her had been ripped out. She could do nothing as tears fell from her cheeks. She sunk to her knees as her stomach clenched with grief. What was wrong with her? Was this what it felt like? To have someone you love turn their back on you? To be apart from the one you love? Everything froze as a horrid thought produced itself.

Was this what Grimmjow felt? Was this what she could do to him? Was this how bad he could be hurt by this? Suddenly she was on her feet, scrambling around on the counter. She grabbed her phone just as another sob shook her, and she sank back against the wall. She could barely see, her eyes were so blurred. She found the number she needed, and called it, quickly. "Please pick up! Please pick up!" She said over and over to herself. After what seemed like an eternity, the phone clicked, and a voice came on. "Hey Girl! What's up?" Nelliel didn't even pause to say hello. "Rangiku, i need Nnoitora's number!" There was a minuscule pause. "Nel, what's wrong? You've been crying." Her best friend was concerned. She could tell. But at the moment, she didn't really care. "Get me Nnoitora's number!" She practically yelled into the phone. "Okay! i've got it here, but you'd better tell me what's going on." Nelliel leaned her head against the wall, "Not right now." Was all she could manage to whisper. Rangiku waited a few moments. "Okay. I won't push you. Just know i love you, okay?" Despite herself, Nelliel smiled. "I know. I love you too." There was a slight laugh. "Okay, here's his number."

Nelliel could barely wait for the phone to dial. It seemed to ring forever before Nnoitora's voice came through. "Hello?" "Nnoitora!" Nelliel all but collapsed in relief. "Eh, whoa! Nelliel?" "Yes yes! It's me! I need something from you!" Nnoitora must have sensed the urgency in her voice. He didn't even wait a second. "Shoot." "Do you have Grimmjow's number? Because if you do, i need it. And if you don't, i need you to get it." Nnoitora laughed ever so slightly. "I got something even better. Just give me a moment." Nelliel did. There was a relatively long silence before another voice came on. "Hello?" New tears came to her eyes as soon as his voice reached her ears. "Grimmjow?" She squeaked. "Nelliel?! What's wrong?!" "Grimmjow, I-" She choked, her throat constricting. I need you. The words wouldn't form themselves. "Hang on. Where are you?" "I'm at my house." She forced herself to say, just sitting, huddled against the wall. She felt sick. "I'm coming. Okay, Nel? Just stay there! I'm coming to you! Just wait for me!" A wave of relief washed over her as the phone fell away from her. He was coming soon. He was coming.

She jumped as a loud banging pulled her out of the fitful sleep she had fallen into. "Nelliel!" Her heart jumped into her throat at the sound of his voice. "Nel!" He was banging on the door, calling her name. She wanted so bad to open it. To run into his arms, but she couldn't move. Her body felt numb. "Grimmjow." She whispered. He was so close. "Nelliel!" Suddenly, there was a roar from outside, and a horrible scratching sound. Something came crashing through the front door, breaking through the wood. She just stared as a hand thrashed around, trying to find the door handle. The hand itself was human, although thick, ivory claws extended far past the person's fingertips. They managed to turn the door handle, and they burst into the room.

Time froze as she just took him in. He looked massive from where she sat. The street light from outside shone through the door, forming a thick silhouette above her. Her eyes widened as she took in the gleaming claws that curved out from his fingers. His sapphire eyes were glowing, his pupils almost paper thin. She watched in awe as his hands and eyes returned to normal the minute he slid out of the moonlight. And then he was running toward her. He was reaching for her, and she reached back, desperate to have him close again. He grabbed her outstretched hands, and hauled her to her feet, throwing his arms around her waist. He crushed her against him, burying his face in her neck. She held him just as closely, her arms tight around his neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair, grabbing onto the soft blueness. He made some strange purring noise, and she shivered as she felt his lips on her neck. "Nelliel..." He leaned back, and she looked up at him. "Nel, do you..." He turned away for a moment, looking a little sheepish. "Do you feel the same way?" He took a deep breath, looking back into her eyes. "About me? The same way i do about you?" She watched as his eyes portrayed the seriousness behind the question. She knew what it meant for him. It was almost a matter of life and death. The answer was right there. Right at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to scream it at him, but her voice just wouldn't work. So she pulled him down toward her, and decided to show him her answer.

He seemed to be working on the same frequency she was. He met her halfway there, and she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. His hands moved down under her butt, and lifted her up onto him. She laughed against him, wrapping her legs around his sturdy waist. His fingers slid under her shirt, and she moaned as his warm hands slid up her back. She felt him fiddling with her bra strap, and she giggled. One of his hands left her for a brief moment as he turned off the lights, but it came right back. She felt him walking under her, and he sat down on her couch. She was sitting on his lap, her legs spread over his. She had to lean back to take a breath, but Grimmjow didn't stop. His face dropped downward, and she shuddered at his mouth on her neck. She grabbed at his hair, urging him to go on. She saw his eyes flash, and she heard something tear. She gasped as he pulled the remnants of her shirt off of her, and she caught a glimpse of his claws retracting. "Cheater!" She laughed, running her hands through his hair. He chuckled, and she yelped slightly as his fingers pressed into her back, dragging down her spine. Surprise turned to pleasure, and she moaned as her back arched.

Grimmjow's teeth dug into her neck, pain mixing with pleasure as she felt warm blood trace a line down her chest. But then he was licking at her, his tongue washing over the small wound. His lips clamped over the sore spot, and she shuddered as she felt him sucking at her skin. At the same time, his fingers slid back up to her bra, unhooking it. If her entire body wasn't already on fire, she probably would have felt her face burn. Grimmjow's tongue traveled down the front of her chest, and she gasped as she felt him nipping at her soft skin. She moaned as he reached back around, and grabbed her left breast, massaging it as he licked the other. She slid her hands down around his waist, and pulled his shirt up over his head. He let go of her for a second, but as soon as the fabric was away from him, he was right back on her. She yelped as he bit at her chest, digging his teeth in to her soft skin. She snarled playfully, and leaned forward, biting down on his ear. He laughed as she tasted blood in her mouth. He leaned back, smiling up at her. She grinned back. He reached up, and licked the blood from her lips, then he was kissing her again. His hands traveled down her stomach, and inside the band of her pants. She copied him, reaching down between his legs. She felt his body clench as her hands wrapped around him. He made sort of a funny, strangled sound as she massaged him, nipping at his ear. It was strange, to have their roles reversed for a moment. He snarled, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Then he laughed, and she felt that old fear brush against her momentarily. "You've done it now." He snapped playfully.

Suddenly he was moving under her, sliding his pants off. She bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. She unbuttoned her own jeans, and pulled her legs out of them, throwing them across the room. Grimmjow laughed, and she smiled at the sound. It was a genuine laugh, something she'd never heard before. He tossed his pants too, and pulled her back onto him. She could feel him through her underwear. He was hard. Really hard. Honestly, she'd be a little disappointed if he wasn't. She tangled her fingers into his hair again as he turned a little, sliding her onto the couch. She pulled him backward, falling onto her back. He leaned over her, his hands moving down her body. His mouth was on her chest again, licking at her, never stopping. His fingers found their way inside the band of her underwear, and he pulled them down over her legs. She giggled as she heard them tear off of her. "You're not very patient are you?" She whispered up at him, breathlessly. He chuckled, sliding closer to her in the dark. "When it comes to you, no. No i'm not." He sat back, just looking at her for a moment. She watched him, waiting. He just stared for a moment, a big smile spreading across his face. "You'd better be into this. Because once i've started, i won't stop." He leaned forward, crouching over her. His hands were on either side of her head as he towered over her. She could feel her heart rate pick up as she took him in. He was glowering down at her like a beast, eyeing her like she was some kind of prey. The way he was looking at her was making her blood boil. She felt small, and weak. She felt like he would eat her up, and swallow her whole. And that didn't sound the least bit unpleasant.

Grimmjow just watched her, unable to get enough of this woman. There was this wild look in her eyes, and she was just staring at him. "Go ahead, Grimmjow." She muttered, her breathing heavy. "I won't stop you." She gasped. "I want this too." His heart soared as he heard those words. It meant so much to hear her say that. But at the moment, he didn't really care about all that emotional nonsense. He just wanted her. Her naked body was almost more than he could handle. She was truly a beautiful woman. Her soft skin smelled delicious underneath him, and he could barely control himself. The animal inside of him was deafening. It was roaring him onward, snarling and clawing at him. The beast wanted her just as much as he did. It was driving him wild. He could feel the grin split his face in half as he leaned toward her again.

Nelliel's heart was pounding inside of her as he leaned down, his face stopping inches from hers. "I love you." He whispered, his lips brushing hers. The words brushed against her heart, pulling on it. She could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She had heard those words so many times. From so many men. And no one had ever meant it. But...to hear him say it... She knew he was telling the truth. She knew he wasn't just talk. Her hand moved up and covered her mouth as tears blurred her vision. She blinked, the small tears forming tracks down the sides of her face. Grimmjow's eyes widened and worry spread across his face. "What's wrong?" She smiled up at him, "Nothing." She whispered. "Nothing's wrong." He looked confused. "But you're crying." She laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You idiot. It's 'cause i'm happy."

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. He laughed, hugging her against the couch. His fingers dug into her back, and she giggled. He clawed down her spine, and his hands slid around to her stomach, and even farther down. Her back arched as his finger pressed into her. She moaned as he rubbed at her. His mouth traveled down her neck, and onto her chest, where it lingered a little. He licked her chest, sucking at her breasts. She moaned as heat flickered inside of her. His fingers and tongue worked faster, and the fire in her only grew. Her stomach clenched, and she gasped, throwing her head back. Grimmjow laughed, repositioning himself. "You ready?" He teased, pausing. She nodded quickly, gripping at his broad shoulders. He laughed, "You sure?" She dug her nails into his skin, "Grimmjow, i swear to god." He chuckled, "Ouch." And then he pulled her onto him.

Nelliel's head snapped back and she had to take a deep breath. She had felt it earlier. She knew he was big. But she didnt know he was this big. He pulled back out, slowly. His grip on her hips tightened, and he rammed into her. She gasped, her insides burning. She closed her eyes, letting the fire wash over her. He pushed and pulled her back and forth, ramming himself far into her. Her massive breasts bounced against her as he moved her body. She felt like she was going to explode. Her body was hot, and rapidly getting hotter. It felt so good! Grimmjow's hands cupped under her thighs, pushing her legs up over her stomach. He started to move faster, his hips crushing against her. Faster and hotter, it was getting hard to breathe. Suddenly everything exploded, and she threw her head back, screaming. Grimmjow's head fell forward, and he shuddered, panting.

He pulled out of her, and fell back, leaning his head on the couch. The two just sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Nelliel stretched her legs out, dropping them over Grimmjow's lap. He laughed, rubbing his hands over her sweaty skin. He took a deep breath, laughing. "You ready for round two?" Nelliel smiled. "Gimme a few." She rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. Grimmjow chuckled. "Aw come on. You can sleep later." She screamed as his arms were suddenly under her, and she was in the air. "Which way is your bedroom?" He was already walking before she pointed. She leaned against his bare chest, breathing in his scent. There was a definite beast quality to him, but there was a sweetness too. She felt him kiss her forehead lightly, and she smiled. "I love you too." She whispered as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Nelliel's eyes snapped open. She sat up in bed, looking at the other side of the bed. It was empty. She glanced around the room. It didn't look any different than the last time she had seen it. Had she just been dreaming? She looked down at herself. She was fully dressed. And in her pajamas too. She frowned, confused. If she had been dreaming, than how had she gotten into bed? She slid out of bed, and walked to the living room. If it wasn't a dream, then the door should have a big hole in it. She stopped, and just stood, staring at the door. There wasn't a scratch on it. She'd just dreamed it all. She turned back into the kitchen. Her insides felt heavy. It had just been a dream. She leaned against the counter, trying to sort herself out. She flinched as pain shot across her back. Wait...pain? From what? She rubbed at her sore shoulders, and her fingers brushed over a small scab on her neck. A memory from the night before flashed back at her. A memory of Grimmjow digging his teeth into that exact spot. She raced to the bathroom, yanking her shirt off. She smiled as she saw several hickeys and small bruises all the way down her chest and stomach. And there were those big teeth marks on her breast. So it wasn't a dream after all. She giggled to herself. It had really happened.

A piece of paper caught her eye. Curious, she picked up the small envelope. It was just plain white, with no markings, or names, or anything. She turned it over, and pulled out the note inside.

Good morning, My Nelliel

She smiled at his handwriting.

Did you have a good sleep? Sorry if you're a little sore. I couldn't really control myself.

Nelliel rolled her eyes. Yeah she noticed.

I replaced the front door, but tell me if you don't like it. I'll get you another one if you don't. Sorry about just leaving without saying anything. Sousuke called me in, and i didn't want to wake you. I'll be back soon. Love you.

She smiled to herself, folding the note back into the envelope. He still blew her mind. She thought back to the first time she had ever met him. When he came to the restaurant for the first time, the way he was so quiet and reserved. His angry glare that always followed her. She laughed to herself. She'd never met a man like him. He was so...so different. Not only from the fact that he wasn't completely human, but he was something special. She wasn't sure how to describe him. He gave off a totally different vibe than any human she had ever met. There was a beast quality about him that drove her crazy. He was dangerous, there was no denying it. But she also felt incredibly safe when he was around. He didn't scare her anymore. He made her feel complete.

The doorbell made her jump. She set the letter back on the sink, and made her way to the front door. She opened it to find her best friend on the front porch. "Oh hey, Giku!" She smiled. The ginger's eyes just got really wide. "Oh my god! Nelliel, what happened?!" Nelliel followed Rangiku's eyes downward. She laughed at herself. She had forgotten to put her shirt back on. "Um, long story." She ran her hand through her wild hair. "Come on in." She moved back inside, running her hand over the new door. It was a dark red color, and smooth to touch. She liked it. She smiled, remembering how Grimmjow had clawed through the old one, desperate to get to her. "Jesus, Nel! What happened to you?" Nelliel glanced over her shoulder. Rangiku reached forward, and Nelliel felt her fingers touch her back. Pain stung at her, and she flinched. "Ow!" Rangiku laughed nervously. "Um yeah. You've got bruises bigger than my hand all over you!" Nelliel giggled, blushing slightly. Rangiku's face was twisted with worry. "You had better tell me what's going on! The last I heard from you, you were crying into the phone, screaming at me for my boyfriend's number. And the next morning, you're covered in bruises, and oh my god! Are those hickeys?!"

Nelliel giggled again, but Rangiku's face turned from worried to suspicious. "Why did you need Nnoitora's number so badly?" Nelliel's smile faded as she watched her friend. She could tell the ginger's thought process had taken a wrong turn somewhere. "Because i needed to get something from him." Rangiku's scowl deepened slightly, and her eyes narrowed. "What was it that you needed? And where did those hickeys come from?" Nelliel looked away, a little sheepish. "Well, that's also kind of a long story." Rangiku scoffed. "Oh I'm sure it is." Her voice was cold as she turned back toward the door. Nelliel ran after her, "Wait! Giku, what's wrong?" The ginger whirled on her, "I don't know, Nelliel! What could possibly be wrong? Um, last time i checked, i don't appreciate my best friend having sex with my boyfriend!"

Nelliel froze. "What?!" She laughed a little. "You think this was Nnoitora?" She pointed to her bruised body. Rangiku just stood, glaring at her. Nelliel couldn't help it as she laughed even harder. "Oh my god, no! That's not what happened at all!" Rangiku crossed her arms. "Then what did happen? Please explain this to me!" The greenette took a deep breath, "I told you, it's a long story." Rangiku didn't move. "I'm waiting." Nelliel sighed, "Come and sit so i can tell you." Her friend followed her. "And let me get dressed first."

Rangiku just sat, wide eyed and speechless. She'd been stuck that way for a while. Nelliel said nothing, and just let her friend digest everything. "So you mean to tell me." The ginger put her face in her hands, rubbing her forehead. "That man we saw in the restaurant four days ago. Is the same man who you had sex with just last night?" Her blue eyes fixed on Nelliel. The greenette nodded. "It sounds bad when you put it like that, but yeah. That's about it." The ginger just stared for a moment, but a big smile spread across her face. "Nelliel Tu Odershvank. You are a real puzzle." She started laughing then, laughing more and more. It was contagious, and Nelliel joined her. The two women laughed so hard, tears came to their eyes. "Oh my god, Nel! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I've been trying to find you a man for years! And when you finally find one, i don't even hear about it until the morning after?!" She wiped a tear from her eye, still laughing. Nelliel took a deep breath. "Ugh. I would have. But things got out of hand so quickly! Nothing had really happened until last night." She grabbed a kleenex, and blew her nose. "I mean, nothing major anyway." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, nothing major. He just assaulted you in the parking lot. Twice. He sort of kidnapped you, and you spent the night at his apartment. You even showered there and everything!" Nelliel laughed, "But nothing actually happened! Nothing worth mentioning." Rangiku groaned, rolling her eyes again. "Not worth mentioning, except for the fact that said unmentioned events led to you sleeping with that man!"

"Would i by any chance be 'that man'?" They both turned at a third voice. Grimmjow shut the door behind him, and threw his coat over the back of a living room chair. He walked over to Nelliel and kissed her forehead lightly, sliding his arms around her waist. "Hey babe. Who's this?" Nelliel looked over to see Rangiku watching them, her blue eyes perfectly circular. Her mouth made an O and she raised her eyebrows. "Grimmjow, this is my best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. Who i'm sure you've heard a lot about." She snickered, and Grimmjow smiled, holding out his hand to the other woman. "You'd be right. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Nice to meet you." Rangiku gave Nelliel a look. "Okay, why is it that suddenly everyone you introduce me to knows me already. Wait, let me guess. You know Nnoitora." She rolled her eyes, but Nelliel burst out laughing. Grimmjow smirked, his arms tightening around the greenette's waist as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, i do." Rangiku stared at him . "You're kidding." He shook his head. "Nope. I can call him up right now if you want me to prove it." Nelliel giggled. "That was why i needed Nnoitora's number last night. Because i needed to get to Grimmjow." "Oh, that's why you were on his phone?" Grimmjow frowned a little. "I forgot about that."

The three of them just sat there for a moment, but then Rangiku and Nelliel burst out laughing all over again. "Oh my god." Rangiku slid her face into her hands, and massaged her forehead. She reached into her pocket, and pulled her cellphone out. She dialed a number, and sat there, waiting for it to pick up. Grimmjow snickered as a voice came through. "You have got a lot of things to explain to me!" The voice said a few more things, but Rangiku cut it off. "What do you mean 'Like what?'! I'm suddenly hearing more about you from other people than i am from you!" Nelliel leaned up toward Grimmjow, who cocked his head down to her. "Who is she talking to?" "Nnoitora." He snickered.

"Oh! That reminds me! Sousuke said that everyone's found a mate for this season." He slid his hands up her back, sliding his fingers into her hair, working through the thick tangles. "Oh that's great! So what happens now?" Grimmjow leaned down, burying his nose in her hair. "Now, you come with me to a big party, and meet the rest of us." Nelliel turned back toward him. He looked perfectly serious. "Really?" He nodded. "We do it every year, and it's really important this season, because so many of us are imprinting." Nelliel nodded, digesting the information. "When?" Grimmjow looked a little sheepish. "Um, tonight."

"Tonight?!" Nelliel and Rangiku both yelled at the same time. They glanced at each other, then turned back to their conversations. "Why is it tonight? How did you all mange to get a party together that fast?" She barely heard Rangiku asking the same type of questions. Nnoitora must have dropped the same thing on her. "How nice of a party is it?" "Um, it's pretty fancy. Kind of a business party. No big deal." Nelliel rolled her eyes. "That's actually a really big deal! I don't have anything to wear!" She was half panicking. "What time tonight?" "It's at 8:00." He looked lost, "But it's not that important." Nelliel glared up at him. "'It's not that important.' Um, yes it is! It's probably not to you! You do this all the time anyway." She was up on her feet, heading back to her room. Grimmjow followed her. "Why is it that all women freak out whenever i mention this party?" He laughed. Nelliel rolled her eyes, groaning. "You're a man. You wouldn't understand." She yanked her pajama shirt off, digging through her drawers for some decent clothes, muttering to herself. She pulled on a tank top, and slid on a pair of plain blue jeans. Grimmjow just stood in the doorway, watching her. "Does it hurt?" She glanced up at him. "What?" "Your back. Does it hurt?" She smiled a little. "Not too much." She walked over to him, sliding her arms up around his neck. "I have no regrets." She smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss him. She felt his arms slide around her waist, but she noticed he didn't hold her too tightly. She smiled to herself. "Nelliel!" Rangiku's voice came yelling back through the house. "Nel, we need to go shopping!" Nelliel laughed at the panic in her friend's voice. "Yes we do!" She gave Grimmjow one last kiss, and slid back out the door, grabbing her jacket from the closet. "You be good." She called back to him, and he laughed. "Only for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow was struggling to keep his eyes on the road. The woman sitting next to him was the definition of beauty. Her sea green hair was pulled up, and wrapped around two ornate chosticks. The black dress she was wearing was tight to her perfect body, accentuating her beautiful curves. It was all the way up around her neck, but her shoulders and arms were bare. The dress was plain, but classy. It stopped just above her knees, and her long legs were showing. She was wearing tall, black heels that only made her legs look longer. He could just sit and stare all day. She confused him. Sometimes, she gave off such a sexy vibe he could barely keep his hands off of her. But other times, she looked so amazing, he wanted to do nothing else but just look at her. She was just sitting there, staring out the window. She was leaning on the car door, her hand under her chin, and her ankles crossed. She was picture perfect, and he couldn't help stealing little sideways glances.

Nelliel's stomach was full of butterflies. Why was she so nervous? Did it have something to do with the fact that she was going to a party where every male in the room was going to be some kind of animal? Or the fact that she was going to a party with Grimmjow? Was this a date? She bit her lip, stifling a smile. She glanced over at him. He looked fantastic. Well, he always did. But tonight, he was all businesslike, wearing a suit and all cleaned up. She smiled to herself. He reminded her of the night she first saw him. His black suit looked amazing, styled and tailored to fit him perfectly. The white button down was nicely pressed, and wrinkle free. She looked out the window again, trying to calm the butterflies. Grimmjow seemed so calm about the party, but she was uncharacteristically nervous. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. Just relax.

Grimmjow pulled the car door open, and held out his hand. The angel took it, gracefully stepping out of the sleek car. He could still only stare. A sexy car, and a beautiful woman. He smiled. Life was good. "Yo! Grimmjow!" He turned toward the voice. The teenager was making his way across the parking lot, grinning like a maniac. He was wearing a black suit too, his orange hair slicked back. His brown eyes were wide with excitement. "What's up, Ichigo?" He smiled, shaking the boy's hand. Since the kid was still a student, there was a lot of meetings that he couldn't make it to. He hadn't seen the kid for a while. "Where's your date?" The boy looked at his watch. "She should be here soon. She's carpooling with Ulquiorra and his date." His eyes flicked over to Nelliel. "Oh wow!" Grimmjow had to smile. "That's what i was thinking." He slid his arm around Nelliel's waist. "Nelliel, i'd like you to meet our youngest member. This is Ichigo." She smiled, and took the boy's outstretched hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Nelliel smiled back, "Nelliel Odershvank." Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "This is my Imprinted." Ichigo's smile doubled in size. "Really? Wow! Congratulations! To both of you!"

A car pulling up dragged the ginger's eyes away from them. The driver's side opened up, and a pale man slid out of the vehicle. "Hey Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled over at them, waving. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Not so loud kid!" Ichigo just grinned, already walking toward the car. He opened the back seat door, and offered his hand to the girl. She smiled, her violet eyes dancing as she took his hand, sliding out onto the sidewalk. She was short. Really short. Grimmjow almost laughed. The top of her head barely reached Ichigo's shoulder. She was petite too. Her black hair was cut short, and pinned back, just adding to an overall fragile look. The purple dress she wore was sleeveless, and poofed out around her thin legs. Black lace covered her arms and shoulders, and covered most of the dress too. She was wearing black flats, which Grimmjow thought was stupid. She was too short to not be in heels. He watched as Ichigo held out his arm, and she slid her hand over it. He had to smile. They sure did look good together.

Ulquiorra had just helped his date out of the car. Syazel had been right. She was really young. She looked like she was Ichigo's age. He snickered to himself. If Ulquiorra had imprinted on her, this was going to cause some problems. She was almost as tall as he was, which wasn't a big feat. Ulquiorra wasn't that tall to begin with. Her straight, strawberry blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, not tied or pinned. Her wide eyes were a dulled purple color. She was all smiley and bubbly from the minute she stepped out of the car. Grimmjow laughed to himself. She was the complete opposite of Ulquiorra. "Hi Ichigo!" She waved, walking over to where him and his date were standing. "What's up, Orihime?" He smiled. Ulquiorra joined the group, and his date slid her hands around his arm. Grimmjow caught a ghost of a smile on the pale man's face. Ulquiorra was just watching the girl, saying nothing. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Grimmjow smiled to himself, looking over at the beautiful woman he had on his arm. He knew exactly how Ulquiorra felt.

Nelliel watched the other two couples. She was impressed by how young they all were. Other than the pale, green eyed man, they all looked like students. Grimmjow had said Ichigo was the youngest of them all, so it made sense that the girl he had brought would be young too. But the other girl, she had heard Ichigo call her Orihime, looked too young for the man she was standing by. "We should head inside soon." Grimmjow's voice suddenly cut into her thoughts. "Sousuke will want to start soon." She looked up at him, and was startled to find him staring at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if there was something on her face. "Nothing." He smiled. "Just looking." He said before leaning down and kissing her. She smiled, and returned it, but backed off quickly. "Careful now. Don't want to mess up my hair." She teased before stepping away from him, heading for the tall building.

Grimmjow whistled after her as she walked away from him. She laughed over her shoulder, but didn't stop. The click of her heels on the concrete echoed in the night. Her beautiful body held his attention. Her long legs. The swing of her hips. The curve of her waist. He couldn't believe it was all his. "Damn." Grimmjow almost jumped at the voice at his shoulder. Nnoitora was wearing a white suit with black trim, and he had slicked bak his hair. Nnoitora's eyes followed Nelliel too. "Never imagined she could look that fine." "Nnoitora!" A spunky voice came from the other side of him. Grimmjow leaned forward too see Rangiku. She laughed as she smacked Nnoitora's arm. Her wavy, red blonde hair was pinned up on one side of her head, but cascaded down her back, and the other shoulder. Her long, floor length dress was pure white, with a neckline that dropped to her waist. Her shoulders and back were bare also, and Grimmjow's smirked over at Nnoitora. "Keep your eyes off my woman. You've got your own beauty right there." He laughed as Nnoitora gave him a sour look, and Rangiku blushed. "Go after your woman then. She seems to be escaping." Nnoitora smirked right back at him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, smiling, and started after her.

The place was huge. It was all the way at the top of the building, with a balcony running around the edge. Once Nelliel stepped off the elevator, she just stopped and stared for a while. Grimmjow was right behind her. The ceiling was far above their heads, and curved over them, creating a dome. One of the walls was completely glass, with a set of doors that led out onto the balcony. There was a small stage over in one of the corners with a single podium in the front. In the center of the room, there was a sort of pit that small stairs led down too. There were all sorts of couches, and chairs scattered across the room. Nelliel glanced around at all the other couples in the room. There were eight of them, just as Grimmjow had said. They were all in different places, some standing in a group by a small refreshments table, talking. Others sitting around and chatting. One couple was snuggled into one of the love seats. The girl looked like she was asleep, practically on top of the young man beside her. Nelliel had to hide a smile.

She recognized Sousuke Aizen among one of the groups. She had only seen him once, but he didn't look too different now than he had then. "Nelliel?" She turned at the sound of her name. Starkk was walking toward her and Grimmjow, smiling. He was wearing a white suit coat, over plain black pants. A dark green tie lay down the front of his black button down. "Hey Nel!" He laughed, coming over to shake her hand. "Didn't know i'd be seeing you here tonight!" He glanced over at Grimmjow. "Some people aren't very talkative." He teased. Out of the corner of her eye, Nelliel saw Grimmjow bare his teeth at the grey eyed man. "Tsk tsk." Starkk responded as Hallibel appeared at his side. The sleek, black dress she wore was body hugging, and revealing. It fell to the floor, with a slit running up her leg, stopping high on her thigh. The halter top traced low to a point, curving around her chest. In the back, it dropped all the way to the base of her spine. "Hello again." She smiled over at Nelliel, which the greenette returned. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?" "We only met once." Hallibel added. "Starkk introduced us a few days before." Nelliel smiled, remembering. "Rangiku was with me then too." Hallibel nodded, smiling. "Speaking of." Starkk cut in. "Where is Rangiku? And Nnoitora? I saw them outside, but they haven't come up yet." Nelliel glanced around the room. He was right. She didn't see either of them, anywhere. Grimmjow looked around too. "They were right behind us." He frowned slightly. "I'll go check if they're still downstairs."

He had barely turned to go, when the elevator dinged. The door opened, and Nnoitora came out. He looked frantic. As soon as he saw their small group, he came running over. "Nelliel! Nel, you have to come fast!" He grabbed her arm, and started pulling her back to the elevator. Grimmjow snarled, and grabbed Nnoitora's wrist. "What do you think you're doing, yanking her around like that?" Nnoitora just looked at him. Nelliel could see in his eyes that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And Rangiku's absence was making her nervous. "Grimm, it's okay." She set her hand on his arm, and he instantly softened. But he didn't let go of Nnoitora's arm. Nnoitora turned toward her, pain in his voice. "It's Rangiku." Nelliel froze, a million different scenarios presenting themselves. "What's wrong?" She asked, already walking back toward the elevator, dragging Nnoitora behind her. She startled as Nnoitora actually started crying. "I don't know! I don't know what's wrong! We were just walking to the elevator, and she stopped to look at Gin's grave. But then she started acting really strange. I asked her what was wrong, but she just ran out of the building, crying." Nelliel just stood, frozen. "I don't know what's wrong! She's crying, Nel! I don't know what to do! Help me!"

She couldn't move. Memories were crashing around her head. Memories from years ago. "Who's grave?" She barely even heard Nnoitora's response. "Gin Ichimaru. He was a comrade of ours." Grimmjow cut in, "He was the one i told you about. The one who imprinted, and was turned down." She couldn't believe it. She could see it like it was just yesterday. Rangiku was crying. She had been for days. She hadn't gotten out of bed for a week. Nelliel shook, remembering the pain her friend was in. Rangiku's life had been shattered way back then.

Years ago, when she lost her friend. Nelliel would never be able to forget that time. Even if Rangiku managed to move on, Nelliel couldn't forget. She couldn't forget the way she had found her best friend, crumpled over her bath tub. Collapsed in a pool of blood. Crying.

There was a time when Rangiku had a boyfriend that was really serious about her. He had treated her like a queen. He spoiled her. He loved her as best he could. But when he asked her to marry him, she just wasn't ready. She was too young then. She had turned him down.

Nelliel's stomach convulsed as the story sowed itself together. Rangiku had refused him. She had rejected him.

Three days later, he had killed himself.

Nelliel's hand covered her mouth as tears found their way to her eyes. It couldn't be true. She hoped, prayed, that for Rangiku's sake, it wasn't true. The grief, regret and guilt that had swallowed her friend was enough to kill anybody. She felt she had killed him. It was too much. Nelliel shook, remembering the long night she had spent curled up in a hospital chair. That horrid time, waiting to know whether or not her friend would live. Rangiku had survived. But the pain and heartbreak had cost her too much. She had lost her child. The child she didn't know she was having. The child of a dead man. A man she accused herself of murdering.

A man who's name Nelliel would never forget.

Gin.

Gin Ichimaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone at the party was in a panic, running around and yelling. Nnoitora's upset was spreading like wildfire, his anxiety quickly affecting the rest of the group. Nelliel couldn't move. She felt like she was being swallowed back into the past. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Rangiku must be feeling. "Nelliel!" Grimmjow was shaking her, calling her name. She stared up at him. He looked so worried. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" She couldn't even process the question, her mind fixed on something else. "Nnoitora!" She pushed Grimmjow aside, and was running toward the black haired man. "Where is Rangiku?" She grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the elevator, Grimmjow right behind her. "I don't know! She told me to leave her alone, and then she ran out of the hotel." He seemed so upset, Nelliel couldn't even bring herself to be upset with him. If he had imprinted on Rangiku, she was sure it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her.

"Wait!" All three of them whirled around at Sousuke's voice. "Grimmjow, Nnoitora, you can't go outside! It's a full moon tonight, and the moon will be showing any minute!" The two of them stalled, glancing at one another. Without saying a word, they both were running again, and Grimmjow hooked his arm around Nelliel's waist, taking her with them. "What are you doing?!" Sousuke yelled after them. "You'll transform! You won't be able to escape it!" Nelliel glanced around as a few other people were whispering. Nnoitora whirled around, "So what? Rangiku's in trouble! I have to go to her! You wouldn't understand, Sousuke! You don't know how bad it hurts to see someone you love hurting! I don't care if i transform! I don't care if anyone sees me! It doesn't matter if I'm exposed! My Love is hurting! And i have to do everything in my power to help her!"

Grimmjow roared his approval, and fresh tears came to Nelliel's eyes. She had never seen Nnoitora so passionate about anything. Rangiku was in good hands. She looked up at Grimmjow, who was smiling triumphantly. He looked down at her, his sapphire eyes glittering, a sadness in them. "I've never seen you cry like that." He said quietly. "And i don't ever want to see it again. I'll do everything i can to find your friend." His smile widened. "She's one of us now anyway." Nelliel's heart tugged at her. She wished Rangiku was here to see this. These people-these beasts-were the most amazing people she had ever met.

A chorus of different noises rose up from the remaining crowd, and Nelliel watched, wide eyed, as nearly everyone in the room announced their support. Starkk came to stand with Grimmjow and Nnoitora, and winked at Nelliel. "Well, i suppose i can't help it if my comrades are set to getting into some unpleasant business. I guess i'll have to come along and help!" Grimmjow grinned, offering Starkk a fist bump. Nelliel glanced over at Nnoitora. He started crying all over again, a big smile coming to his face. "Thank you, guys." He muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Stop that, Nnoitora. Crying has never suited you." Ulquiorra said, his voice flat, but a small smile on his face. Orihime was at his side, a big smile on her face. "I don't really know what's happening, but i really want to help!" She pumped her fist in the air, grinning. Hallibel laughed, coming to join the expanding group. "Seems like this is quite a different party than what i came here for. But i'm here, aren't i?" Starkk grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss. "You're amazing."

Nelliel was laughing, hope welling up inside of her. This whole thing had escalated far quicker than she ever could have imagined. But her heart went out to Rangiku, wherever she was. Whatever was going through her best friend's head, she didn't have to bear it alone. Nelliel looked around as the party suddenly turned into a rescue mission. Everyone in the room was coming to Rangiku's aid, no questions asked. She smiled. She hoped with everything she had that it would be enough to save Rangiku from the darkness that was threatening to swallow her again. Maybe they could reach her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. They had to. They couldn't afford not to.

They were all gathered in the hotel lobby, everyone talking at once. Nelliel noticed that all the men in the room were having very serious conversation's with their dates. She slid her hand into Grimmjow's. His warm fingers closed around hers, filling her with confidence. She didn't know what she would see once they were out in the moonlight. She had seen glimpses of Grimmjow's other form, but that wasn't enough. He had said there were a few of them that turned into recognizable animals. But he had also said that some of them transformed into strange creatures. She didn't know which one Grimmjow would be. And honestly, she didn't know which one she was hoping for. She just hoped that whatever he was, she didn't reject him. Whatever he turned into. She looked up at him. He looked just as nervous as she felt. He smiled at her, but she could tell he didn't have half the amount of confidence he normally carried. "It'll be okay." She smiled at him, despite the doubts fluttering around in her stomach. It'll be okay. She didn't know if she was telling him, or herself.

"Everybody! Please! Help me!" Nnoitora's voice broke through the confusion, silencing everyone. He was standing at the front of lobby. "We have to find Rangiku! Before anything happens to her!" Nelliel watched as a young man stepped forward, and went to stand by Nnoitora. Nelliel recognized him as the young man who had been tucked into one of the love seats. He looked about Ichigo's age, but something about him made him seem older. His black hair was shaggy over his face, and a long braid fell down to his knees. He play punched Nnoitora as he walked by. "Don't mope so much! You've got all of us! And we're right here to stand by you." He held out his hand to his date, who ran to his side. She was a little shorter than he was, her purple hair pulled into two springy pigtails. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty damn excited to get out there!" He stepped through the hotel doors, and everyone watched, speechless, as his body bathed in the moonlight. He shuddered, keeling over. He fell to his hands and knees, and roared. Nelliel couldn't tell if that was a roar of pain, or excitement. His entire body seemed to be growing, thickening into inhuman muscle. The giant creature almost seemed to explode out of him, it's broad back a good nine feet off of the pavement. It's white fur shone silver in the moonlight, thick black stripes covering its back. It's long tail trashed in excitement. It's massive paws pounded the ground, and it's ears twitched, taking in it's surroundings. Nelliel watched, wide eyed, as the saber toothed tiger turned back toward them. It threw its giant head back, and roared. Nelliel had to cover her ears. The tiger lowered himself, and the boy's date eagerly climbed onto his back. Nelliel smiled. The girl was so accepting. She had to pray she was the same.

"Come on then!" Nnoitora urged them, racing after the young couple. Starkk laughed, shrugged, and ran after them, Hallibel's hand in his. Ichigo walked by, and paused next to Grimmjow. "Let's get 'em." He grinned, giving Grimmjow a fist bump. "Let's go, Rukia." Nelliel shivered at the intensity in the boy's eyes. His date, Rukia, looked just as determined. "Well." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Gotta get it over with someday." He gave Nelliel a nervous smile. "Shall we?" She gave him the same nervous smile. "Yeah." She felt his grip on her hand tighten a little as they started walking forward. "Let's get 'em."

Nelliel's heart was pounding in her ears. She'd never felt so unsure about something. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know how she would react. She didn't know anything! Grimmjow paused at the door. "Close your eyes." He said, taking her hand out of his, and putting it on his shoulder. "Close my eyes?" He glanced back at her. "Please." Her heart jumped in her chest. He almost sounded...scared. She closed her eyes as he led her forward. She felt him shudder underneath her hand. The muscles in his back shivered, and shifted, changing into something else. He seemed to get shorter, his height shrinking out from under him. She felt his clothes tear, and soft fur was suddenly under her hand. Something thin wrapped around her leg, and she felt an animal brush against her leg. She heard a small purr as he leaned against her hip, nudging her. She opened her eyes, and looked down at him. Her breath caught in her throat, and she just stared. Her heart was hammering inside of her, and she smiled. The sleek, black panther was staring upwards, Grimmjow's sky blue eyes sparkling out at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She could see him. She could see Grimmjow there. And she didn't feel like screaming. Or running. She didn't feel any different. It was still Grimmjow. He was a beast, yes. But not a monster. And in that sense, he wasn't any different. She laughed, and reached forward, running her fingers over the top of his head. He closed his eyes, and leaned into her, purring. She scratched behind his ears, and he shook his head. He made a sort of face that she could see his smile. She smiled, and lightly kissed his forehead. He was still Grimmjow. He was still the person she loved. Whether he was a cat. Or a human.

If Grimmjow had been human, he would have kissed her. She wasn't scared. Not at all. In fact-she was just petting him. He purred, and his long tail lashed, wrapping around her leg. She giggled a little, and scratched behind his ear again. Jaggerjack! Let's go! Grimmjow flinched as the voice yelled in his head. When they were in their beast forms, their minds linked together, allowing for a telepathic network they used to communicate. Grimmjow could sort of understand the other cat-like creatures if they actually tried to talk to him, but most of them were just too different. Grimmjow turned toward the one who had yelled. The coyote's dark brown fur, and grey eyes were unmistakably Starkk. The beast matched Grimmjow's height and length, but Grimmjow was a little but thicker. Starkk was faster, but Grimmjow was stronger.

Both turned as a shadow spread over them. Ulquiorra landed in a crouch, cradling Orihime in his arms. His body itself didn't transform that much, he just grew a few extra body parts. Horns, that were about the length of his forearm, curved up out of his black hair, his golden-green eyes glowing in the night. His massive black wings folded behind him, his long, whiplike tail twitching impatiently. His arms and legs were covered in sleek, black fur, that led into long claws at his fingers and toes. He set Orihime down, and turned toward them. "Nnoitora's already set off in a hurry. One of you should go with him, because he can't track her scent." He was talking out loud, but Grimmjow could hear him in his head. I'll go. I know her scent well. Grimmjow volunteered. Ulquiorra nodded, "Then Starkk, you should head out with another group that doesn't have a tracker with them." The coyote nodded, and ran off. Grimmjow glanced back at Nelliel. What about her? She'll want to get to Rangiku as soon as she's found. But she can't run with us. Ulquiorra glanced over at her. "I can carry her. I'll bring her to whoever finds her first." Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. It was the only way. He nodded. Tell her then. He gave Nel one last look, then ran off.

Nelliel sat on a bench, her hands clasped un front of her face. The pale, black haired man had told her he would take her to Rangiku as soon as she was found. It had already been an hour, and there was nothing. She was getting more worried by the minute. Where could Rangiku have gone? "It seems she has been found." Nelliel jumped at the pale man's voice. "She has? Where?" She got to her feet. "I'm not sure. Starkk's giving me directions now. Come on." He stepped toward her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt a little strange to be this close to someone who wasn't Grimmjow, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it. So she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leapt off the ground. She could feel the same strength from Ulquiorra that Grimmjow possessed. That beast-like power.

They traveled high over the city, and Nelliel had to struggle to see anything in the streets below. "There they are." Ulquiorra suddenly dropped severly, making Nelliel's stomach flip. Flying was something she had to get used to. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's wings whipped out, jerking them both. "You're kidding me!" Nelliel was concerned at the emotion in the man's voice. He never sounded so excited. "What's wrong?" She looked around, trying to see what gotten the man so nervous. "Look up there!" He tried to point to the top of a tall building. She did look. "Oh my god."

Rangiku was standing on the corner of the roof, tear streaks down her cheeks. "Rangiku!" Nelliel reached for her best friend, despite being a good twenty feet away. "Rangiku, what are you doing?!" Rangiku's blue eyes opened, staring out at nothing. "Nelliel." She said the word so flatly, all emotion gone from her voice. "Giku, what are you doing?! What are you thinking? It can't be that bad!" Something in the ginger's face flashed. "Not that bad? You have no idea!" She was crying again, and Nelliel could hear the despair in her voice. "Rangiku, whatever happened, it's done! It wasn't your fault! It's over with! You can forget it! You have so much more now! You can move on!" Rangiku just glared. "Move on? Move on to what? Nnoitora made me think i could forget. He made me feel like i could move on. But i can't escape! I can't ever forget what i've done! Even Nnoitora has brought me back to what i wanted so bad to forget! I can't ever move on! I can't escape this!" Nelliel's heart broke apart at her friends words. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Rangiku must be feeling. "You don't have to escape! You can start to heal! Nnoitora is here for you! I am too! You're not alone! There's so many people who want to help you! We're all here for you!" Rangiku just stood, unmoving. "All here?" She said, tears running down her face again. "For me?" Nelliel nodded. "All of us! You're not alone! Rangiku, you've never been alone." Hope swelled in her chest as a small smile split the ginger's face. "You all came for me?" She laughed a little, covering her mouth as new tears touched her skin. Nelliel brushed a tear away too. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. Maybe. Just maybe. They could save Rangiku.

"Oh no!" Nelliel jumped at Ulquiorra's voice at her ear. "What's wrong?" Ulquiorra was borderline panicking, his tail twitching nervously. "Ulquiorra, what's wrong?!" Nelliel was getting nervous too. A deafening clap of thunder answered her question. Rain soon followed, starting to pour down faster than Nelliel thought possible. "Rangiku, get away from the edge!" She screamed, motioning for her friend to back up. Rangiku was covering her eyes, looking out at them. "What?" She yelled back. Nelliel only barely hear her. Oh no. "Get away from the edge!" Rangiku seemed to understand, and started to take a step back. But her stiletto heels made her shaky on the wet surface, and Nelliel could feel the scream building up in her throat as she watched Rangiku slip, and fall. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Rangiku's face twisted in fear, and she reached out to Nelliel. Ulquiorra dove toward her, and Nelliel managed to grab her wrist. But the rain had done it's damage, and she slipped out of Nelliel's grip. Nelliel was screaming as she watched her best friend fall away from her. She knew Rangiku was screaming too, but she couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening! "RANGIKU!" Her throat seemed to tear as the scream ripped out of her. Tears mixed with rain and fell away from her. No! Please, no!

The world snapped back to normal as a roar reached her through the storm. A roar she would recognize anywhere. Ulquiorra was spiraling back toward the ground, so Nelliel could easily see the black panther crouching on the asphalt. What was he thinking? The massive sabertooth was beside him, the two of them ready for something. Suddenly, Grimmjow leapt onto the sabertooth's back, then leapt into the air, straight toward Rangiku. Nelliel watched, wide eyed, as he changed in mid air, suddenly a human again. He crashed against Rangiku, wrapping his arms around her as they fell the other direction. He spun them around, holding her tight. Right before they hit the ground, he threw her back up into the air, then slammed into the pavement. He rolled a bit, and crashed into a car, collapsing on the asphalt. Nnoitora was right there, and wrapped around Rangiku, pulling her up into his embrace. "Rangiku! Grimmjow!" She yelled as Ulquiorra set her feet on the ground. She ran toward them, praying they were both okay. Nnoitora was already with Rangiku, helping her stand up. She looked a little shaken, but otherwise alright. Thank god.

But Grimmjow wasn't moving. Starkk was next to him, checking his pulse. "Is he okay?" She asked, falling to her knees at his side. "Well, he's alive. But i don't know if he's alright or not." Nelliel couldn't breathe. "Grimmjow?" She took his hand, brushing his wet hair off of his face. Part of his head looked pretty badly scraped up, and his right arm was bent at a weird angle. "Grimmjow, please. Please be okay." She couldn't tell if her eyes were blurry from tears or from the rain. "Grimmjow." She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't wake up. She rested her forehead on his, and cried, begging him to be okay. It seemed like forever, just sitting. Waiting for him to open his eyes. But he didn't. He just sat there, unmoving. Nelliel's heart was breaking more and more with every second. She didn't think she would be able to bear it. She couldn't survive if he wasn't there. The rain pelted her back, soaking her hair, and making her shiver from the cold. But she didn't move. She just waited. "Nel, we need to go back inside." Nnoitora's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We'll get Aizen to look at him. But it might not be any good." Nelliel ignored him. "That was a bad fall, and he was in his human form..." "Shut up!" She snapped back at him. "Don't say another word." She could feel the tears on her cheeks, but she felt too numb to actually cry. "If you want to go, then go." She turned back to the still form, and held his hand even tighter. "Nel-" Rangiku's voice was soft, and she felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. Rangiku knelt by her side, and wrapped her arms around Nelliel's waist. "It's okay, Nel."

Nelliel's heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away. She felt like an abyss was opening in front of her, inviting her in. If she started crying now, she'd never been able to stop. She couldn't believe it. Did she have to choose? Her best friend, or the man she loved? Was this some kind of exchange? Was it too much to have both? Was she too happy? That she had to lose something? Why? Why?! "Nelliel, you can get through this." She barely heard Rangiku say. Her eyes were glazed over. She stared without seeing, the world going dark. "You can move on." Move on? Move on to what? If Grimmjow died, her heart died with him. She would never be able to move on. Never again. "You're not alone."

You're not alone. The words echoed deep inside of her, the voice behind them cutting deep into the darkness. She blinked. That voice. That beautiful voice, that wrapped her up in so much comfort. That had told her I Love You. She stared at him. He stared back. "You won't ever be alone." He said quietly. She could feel fresh tears building up in her eyes. His sapphire eyes swallowed her up, bathing her in light. She reached up, and wiped a tear away. "You." She bit her lip to stop from bursting out crying. "You. Idiot!" She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him as tightly as she could. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" He laughed a little, and slid his arm around her waist. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much." She closed her eyes, just letting his warmth spread through her.

"Alright! Alright! Don't kill me!" He lightly pushed her off of him, laughing. "Got to get me to a hospital, and set this thing." He motioned to his crooked arm. Nelliel shooke her head, laughing. "You idiot." She said again. Grimmjow smiled, and leaned toward her. "I love you." And he kissed her, warm and gentle. Something she had been afraid she would never feel again. But he was here. And he was alive. And she couldn't think of a better date then that. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grimmjow was standing on the balcony, looking over the beautiful mountainside. The sun was low over the horizon, casting long shadows across the valley. The forest below was alive with sound. The wind itself carried voices to him. He closed his eyes, letting nature wash over him, and clear his mind. He was so nervous. Something he hadn't been for a while. There were so many wonderful thoughts floating through his head, he couldn't make sense of any of them! He didn't even try. His ears pricked at the sound of doors behind him opening. He strained to tune out the music that thundered through the building. He could hear her footsteps. Her soft, gentle footsteps as she moved toward him. He was struggling to stop from turning around. Nnoitora at his side was smiling. Rangiku, on the other side, was crying. He didn't know what to do. He was feeling both. It was the best day of his life. He was so happy, he could cry.

He couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face as she felt her hand on his arm. He turned toward her, taking in everything about her. Her beige eyes were downcast, a small smile on her beautiful lips. She looked up at him, and he actually felt his heart stumble a little. The look in her eyes was indescribable. He felt how she was looking. Too happy for words. Nervous beyond belief. He just sat and smiled at her, goofily. Her blue green hair was partly pulled back into an ornate clip, then fell down her back in loose curls. Her snow white dress was sleeveless, her arms and shoulders bare. It fell to the floor in satin layers, rustling as she moved. There was a small, sky blue ribbon wound around her slim waist. The same color as Grimmjow's hair. He smiled even wider. She smiled back. The preacher's voice pulled him back to earth, although he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes never left him either.

As the preacher began, all thoughts of everything wafted into oblivion as he just stared. A lot had happened in the two years since he had met this woman. He'd had his life turned upside down. She was everything he had ever wanted, and more. She was amazing, and beautiful. Inside and out. And now, she would be his. For the rest of his life. He mumbled words without really listening, just staring at the love of his life. But as the pastor asked him one more question, he thought his face would break in half from the smile it put on his face. And as he answered the question, even though it had been said a million times before, he still felt like it were the most important thing that had ever left his mouth. Because he meant it. With everything he had.

"I Do."


End file.
